


Rockstars

by InsomniacPen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Assassination, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cancer, Cigars, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hacking, Heart Attacks, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, Rock Stars, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacPen/pseuds/InsomniacPen
Summary: Korra es una joven entusiasta que inicia en el mundo de la música y aunque lo esta logrando, las situaciones y la presión la están rebasando y eso la esta llevando a sitios oscuros.Asami es una joven heredera que trata de compaginar su vida profesional con sus gustos y aficiones personales, mientras trata de lidiar con un secreto familiar relacionado a la muerte de su madre.Ambas descubrirán que las cosas y la vida en general es mucho mas complicada de lo que alguna vez pensaron y tendrán que aprender a manejar sus vidas, sus carreras, y también sus relaciones personales, al margen de un mundo corrupto y vil.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Tahno (Avatar)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. You will know my Name

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, asi que no hagan mucho caso, despues de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno  
Espero les guste : )

Rockstars  
Capitulo 1

(You will know my Name – Archenemy)

La cortinilla del programa termino su musiquilla genérica dando paso a los agresivos riffs bien templados de una Akesson Prs SE ejecutados con maestría, mientras la presentadora de aquel programa mostraba so sonrisa ante las cámaras.  
\- ¡Buenas Noches! ¡Esta noche en Vox! … ¡Avatar!-  
El publico espectador rugió al escuchar el nombre de la banda, mientras el ruido ambiental subía y a un lado del escenario del conocido programa de entrevistas de la escena del Metal y el Rock los jóvenes integrantes salían hacia donde los esperaba la presentadora, saludando y sonriendo al publico que y ovacionaba de pie, mostrando la clásica señal de los cuernos con los dedos de las manos y rindiéndose entre aquellos, sus ídolos.  
Pero Korra, su vocalista y líder sudaba, y esperaba unos segundos para tranquilizarse un poco, no debía de evidenciarse su respiración agitada y los crecientes nervios que la estaban comiendo desde dentro.  
\- Cálmate Korra, solo es una entrevista en un programa en vivo… Que se ve en toda Europa, quizás en todo el mundo… Maldición…. No es la primera vez que estas en un escenario, no seas tonta. Tranquilízate… Sonríe… -  
Tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible Korra camino hacia donde ya la presentadora le tendía la mano, mientras el resto de su banda ya estaba acomodada en los sillones, volteo hacia la audiencia que no había bajado de tono a su griterío y algarabía, pero cuando lo hizo la luz de un reflector la cegó y solo el sentir la mano de la presentadora sujetado la suya en un saludo evito que se cayera al piso al estar momentáneamente ciega.  
Como pudo se acomodo en uno de los sillones, justo en medio de Mako y Bolin, su guitarra principal y baterista respectivamente.  
La conductora regreso a su asiento y al comenzar a hablar fue silenciada de nuevo por la audiencia, a lo que sonrió amablemente mientras los encargados de iluminación bajaban las luces donde estaba el público para así hacerlos silenciar un poco.  
Y tan pronto los aplausos y los gritos bajaron de intensidad la cámara enfoco el rostro de Korra y la presentadora se le acerco, sosteniendo un disco entre sus manos.  
\- Hace unos meses Avatar era una banda de garaje desconocida en el mundo, pero desde que salió a la venta este disco que titularon “Alone”, irrumpieron en la escena de metal con sus letras agresivas, música bien ejecutada y sobre todo con el liderazgo de una voz poderosa como la tuya…- De nuevo el público aplaudió - Dinos Korra, ¿Cuál es el secreto de un ascenso tan apabullante? –  
Korra titubeó un par de segundos, y sonriendo hacia las cámaras, dejo su temor a un lado y sus ojos azules destellaron con la vitalidad que la caracterizaba.  
\- Antes de otra cosa, es un gusto estar aquí esta noche… - Dijo saludando al público que de nuevo ovaciono, sonrió de nuevo hacia el público y les mando un beso con la mano. – Mmmh, no creo que haya algún secreto detrás de nuestro éxito, quizás el hecho de tener un excelente manager... Saluda Varrick.- Dijo saludando hacia la parte de atrás del escenario donde el aludido, un hombre delgado y con un interesante bigote sonrió y saludo hacia la cámara que lo apunto. - Como te decía… No creo que tengamos un secreto realmente...-  
\- ¡Lo que pasa es que nuestro talento es innegable y sin paralelo en el mundo!- Interrumpió Bolin, atravesándose en el cuadro de la cámara y arrancándole al publico unas cuantas risas.  
\- Para nada… Todo es trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo…- Dijo Mako, también atravesándose a cuadro y jalando a Bolin por el cuello de la camisa, mientras que las féminas en el publico gritaron y chiflaron ante la voz del guitarra principal del grupo, a lo que el sonrió y señalo a la audiencia con un guiño y la seña del pulgar arriba, causando que de nuevo el publico gritara y aplaudiera.  
Korra se llevo la mano a la cara y rio igualmente que el público y la conductora, sabiendo que mucho del éxito de la banda se debía al carisma de los dos hermanos sentados a su lado, así que después de que el público callara de nuevo comenzó a hablar.  
\- Bueno, no puedo negar que tenemos talento, pero también Mako tiene razón, como algunos de nuestros fans más antiguos sabrán, empezamos a tocar en bares y teatros de mala fama, pero nos esforzamos y tocamos muchas puertas, la verdad agradezco mucho a Varrick, quien fue quien creyó en nosotros para producir y financiar nuestro primer disco que ha sido todo en éxito.- Y por enésima ocasión el publico ovaciono.  
\- Korra los tiene comiendo de la mano Señor…- Señalo una joven mujer detrás de Varrick.  
\- ¿Acaso dudaste Zhuli? Varrick sabe reconocer un diamante en bruto en cuanto lo ve.- Afirmo petulantemente el hombre, mientras checaba su teléfono y veía los numerosos mensajes que le llegaban pidiendo más de sus manejados.  
La cámara tenía enfocados a los jóvenes miembros de la banda mientras bromeaban y decían los planes futuros de la banda así como las fechas de las próximas presentaciones y pasado un rato la presentadora volvió a preguntarle a Korra.  
\- Korra, se te ha ligado sentimentalmente a varios nombres famosos del medio, pero has cuidado mucho esa parte con los medios, Así que aprovechando este espacio, dinos… ¿Hay alguien con quien estés saliendo?- De nuevo la ovación y los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar.  
La chica morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero atendiendo a lo que le había dicho Varrick con anterioridad se limito a contestar, sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.  
\- Yo… este… no… La verdad es esa, de momento no salgo con alguien.- Dijo aun sonrojada.  
\- Ya veo… Y dinos entonces, ¿Cuáles son los próximos planes para Avatar?- Inquirió la Conductora.  
\- Pues ya estamos trabajando en un nuevo sencillo, y…. queríamos dar la primicia esta noche.- Dijo Korra, obedeciendo de nuevo al plan de Varrick.  
El público de nuevo ensordeció todo con su ovación y griterío, por lo que las cámaras pasaron a cuadro la emoción de aquel publico cautivo.  
\- El escenario es todo suyo… Damas y Caballeros con ustedes… ¡Avatar¡- Grito la conductora de nuevo ensombrecida por la ovación creciente del público.

(Burning Angel – Archenemy)

Los jóvenes tomaron su sitio en el pequeño escenario de aquel programa de Tv, y el publico quedo en silencio al apagarse completamente las luces.  
Una luz purpura ilumino a Bolin que sacudió las batacas marcando el conteo para el inicio de la canción.  
El escenario estallo en un juego de luces multicolores mientras Mako sacudía su guitarra con poderosos riffs y ademanes que de inmediato enervaron a la audiencia tanto presente como virtual a través de los medios electrónicos que difundían aquel programa, y tras una breve introducción, la potente voz de Korra comenzó a cantar sobre signos y señales, mientras todo el público correspondía con headbangs y manos alzadas.

La canción termino y fueron despedidos de nuevo con un nutrido aplauso, y mientras que se dirigían a los bastidores, fueron alcanzados por un visiblemente satisfecho Varrick.  
\- Muchachos, mejor que esto imposible. ¡Son unas estrellas, son Rocktars¡-  
El hombre moreno se deshacía en elogios para sus protegidos, pero Korra no hacía mucho caso de eso, detrás de ella, otras banda esperaba para ser entrevistada, se distinguía el cambio evidente en el vestuario, asi que a juzgar por eso podría decir que ellos eran una banda de Power, Gothic o Symphonic, pero lo más interesante era la chica que destacaba notablemente por su vestido rojo y negro y cuyo escote resaltaba detrás del vaporoso encaje por su piel pálida cual marfil.  
\- Oye Varrick… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Korra distraídamente sin apartar los ojos de un monitor que ya mostraba a aquella banda entrando al escenario igualmente ovacionados por el público.  
\- ¿Mmmh? Ah… son… Töekomst, también son un grupo de rápido ascenso… No te fijes en eso.- Respondió Varrick, sin mucho afán, y apresurándose a tomar una llamada en su celular.  
Korra se quedo pegada al monitor viendo la entrevista a ese grupo y se sorprendió cuando la joven del vestido rojo se dirigió al escenario y comenzó a cantar a capela, siendo escuchada por todos y casi no necesitando de los micrófonos y demás artefactos debido a su potente voz de mezzosoprano.  
El público se rindió ante aquella joven de imponente voz, y Korra la miraba a través del monitor impresionada por el despliegue de poder vocal de aquella joven, el nombre de la joven fue dicho por la presentadora después de que termino su canción a capela y tomaba su asiento de nuevo entre aplausos.  
\- Asami Sato… - Murmuro Korra, llevándose la mano al mentón, mientras sonreía.

Allende el mar, en otro país, un joven veía la señal diferida de la entrevista a Avatar en un monitor viejo y sucio, en un local de renta de internet más sucio aun, la señal tenia lag, y el buffering del video era algo casi insufrible, pero el joven sonreía igualmente, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la imagen congelada de Korra mientras el stream se cargaba. 

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. Miserere Mei

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, asi que no hagan mucho caso, despues de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rockstars   
Capitulo 2

(Miserere mei, Deus – Allegri)

Las gotas de lluvia producían un canto que muy pocos aprecian, mas aun si este es acallado por el ensordecedor ruido producido por los motores gemelos de aquel Dassault Falcon.  
La figura que se dirigía a ese avión recién había descendido de una limosina negra, cubierta de una capa de terciopelo igualmente negro, parecía más una aparición de otro mundo que una persona, debido en parte a su paso ligero y apresurado.   
Fue recibida por una reverencia al subir por la escalinata de aquel avión privado que mostraba un logo corporativo: Un medio engrane sobre un campo rojo.  
Asami sato, hija única del magnate de la industria automotriz Hiroshi Sato, viajaba en aquel avión, a pesar de que tenía una carrera naciente y promisoria en la industria de la música, no debía descuidar su obligación como rostro y R.P. de Industrias Sato, así que tan pronto se subió al avión se despojo de la capa que la protegió de la lluvia y se sentó en un cómodo sillón.  
\- Puedes decirle al piloto que ya puede despegar.- Ordeno distraídamente, llevándose la mano al rostro, evidenciando su cansancio.  
La asistente de vuelo asintió con una reverencia y antes de cumplir el pedimento de la heredera, se atrevió a preguntar.  
\- ¿Hay algo que pueda traerle para hacerle más ameno el viaje, Srita. Sato?-  
Asami lo pensó un momento, y sintiendo una pesadumbre en sus hombros decidió que ya era hora de relajarse  
\- Tráeme la botella de Château-Chalon, después veremos que mas.- Replico sonriente.  
La joven rubia se dirigió a la cabina del piloto y poco después la heredera sintió al avión moverse y dirigirse hacia alguna de las pistas, mientras ella ya degustaba en pequeños sorbos el vino que le habían servido.  
Saco un estuche de su maletín de viaje, y de él salió un par de audífonos de diseñador que fueron calzados en sus odios, los conecto a un reproductor de mp3 que también estaba en el estuche y se dejo llevar por el sonido de la música.  
Aquellas joyas de la tecnología acústica disponían de diafragmas bañados en platino, una distorsión mínima aun para un oído entrenado como el de Asami, además de que el rango de la amplitud de frecuencia era inaudita, todo esto aunado al archivo digital de alta resolución que era reproducido, hacia que el sonido fuera limpio y por demás nítido.  
La joven Sato se sumergió en los coros de aquella pieza compuesta por Allegri, mientras su vista se perdía en el horizonte, a través de su ventanilla observo la turbulencia que hacia al avión agitarse al atravesar los nubarrones grises, y tras un par de minutos de sacudidas y movimientos irregulares, el sol ilumino la cabina y el interior del avión, al viajar por encima del clima, las nubes tormentosas podían verse hacia atrás y hacia abajo, como quien abandona un mal sueño.  
Dejo caer su cuerpo en el asiento, hundiéndose en aquella comodidad forrada de piel y plumas de ganso, y cerrando sus ojos, sonrió sabiendo que se enfilaba hacia su ciudad natal.  
\- Te veré dentro de poco Mamá…- 

(It's been a Hard Day's Night – The Beatles)

Un sonoro bostezo precedió a un gesto de fastidio, Mako bajo la escalinata del avión con una evidente molestia, pero al pisar el asfalto del aquella pista, sonrió.  
\- Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa hermano.- Dijo Bolin, adivinando el pensamiento de su hermano mayor y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.  
\- Amen a eso Bo.- Contesto Mako, acomodándose las correas de su mochila.  
Korra fue menos amable, su pesada maleta se estrello contra el piso bajo el impulso de sus fuertes brazos.  
\- ¡Aaaaaaaarrrrrhg! ¡Voy a colgar a Varrick de sus bigotes!- Amenazo con el puño en el aire.  
\- Tranquilízate Korra, también nosotros viajamos 6 horas en clase turista.- Dijo Mako, con desgano.  
\- ¡Pero ustedes no viajaron al lado de… de… Él…! – Volvió a gritar Korra, señalando a un voluminoso hombre que comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras, haciendo que Korra se estremeciera abruptamente cuando le saludo agitando su mano.  
\- ¡Eeeeeewwwww!.-   
Korra se estremeció de nuevo al recordar como aquel pantalón verde y naranja se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro cuando el hombre se levantaba de su asiento para ir al sanitario.   
\- Ya despídete de tu nuevo novio Korra, aun tenemos que buscar el equipaje y los instrumentos.- Dijo Bolin, enfilándose a la terminal.  
\- Hey Chicos, ¿Disfrutaron su vuelo?- Dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos.  
Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron con una profunda e llameante ira.  
\- ¡Varrick! ¡Eres un…! ¡Te juro que…!.- Gruñía y gesticulaba la joven, mientras esgrimía su índice enfrente del rostro impávido del hombre del bigote.  
\- ¿Viajaste en primera clase Varrick?- Pregunto incrédulo Bolin, que veía como su representante encendía un cigarro despreocupadamente, mientras su asistente Zhu li le acicalaba el saco y en general su apariencia.  
Mako había dejado caer su equipaje y ya se apresuraba iracundo a apretarle el cuello a aquel hombrecillo que les había impuesto un viaje poco cómodo favoreciendo su propia comodidad.  
\- Dame solo una razón por la cual no deberá de retorcerte tu escuálido cuello Varrick.- Amenazo Mako, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.  
\- Imagen… Todo es imagen mi querido muchacho, al viajar en primera clase me rodeo de la elite, gente de la que necesitamos, contactos.- Dicho esto, con toda calma saco una tarjeta de su saco y se la entrego al furioso Mako.  
\- ¿Cabbage Records? – Preguntó, incrédulo.  
\- Si Mako, si un servidor no hubiera viajado en primera clase, jamás habría conocido a James Sie, representante de Cabbage Records, no habría compartido con el varias copas de mimosa y por su supuesto no habría obtenido su tarjeta, y estos mi querido muchacho significa la oportunidad de que ustedes puedan grabar con una disquera reconocida internacionalmente.- Sonrió Varrick.  
Mako sostenía la tarjeta con ambas manos, mientras que unos igualmente sorprendidos Korra y Bolin miraban aquel pequeño objeto de papel como si fuera el santo grial.  
\- De nada chicos.- Dijo Varrick arrebatando la tarjeta de los dedos de Mako, y retirándose del lugar seguido de cerca por Zhu li.  
\- ¡Cabbage Records! – Gritaban al unísono Korra y Bolin, dando saltitos de emoción.  
\- ¿Y como sabemos que esa tarjeta no es falsa?- Se pregunto Mako en voz alta.  
\- Relájate hermano, tal vez Varrick sea un marrullero, poco escrupuloso y ruin ser humano, pero no creo que nos engañara.- Dijo un sonriente Bolin.  
\- Como sea… Las maletas no se van a recoger solas…- Caviló el mayor de los hermanos, volviéndose a acomodar la mochila y tomando las otras maletas para iniciar su marcha nuevamente.   
La enérgica vocalista de Avatar suspiro para darse ánimos a sí misma, tomo su maleta del suelo y acomodándose una mochila comenzó a caminar detrás de los hermanos.  
Poco antes de llegar a la terminal vio como un enorme auto negro se enfilaba hacia la pista, deteniéndose ante un flamante y plateado avión privado que refulgía con el sol de la tarde.  
Korra detuvo un poco su marcha para ver quien bajaba de aquel avión, quizás un político, un famoso, pero al ver aquel rostro marfileño y encantador inmediatamente la reconoció como a la joven vocalista de Töekomst, por un segundo las miradas celeste y esmeralda se encontraron, pero igual de fugazmente la joven Sato ingreso a su limosina y se retiro rápidamente del lugar.  
\- Presumida…- Murmuro Korra, refunfuñando de nuevo y caminando con desgano a buscar el resto de su equipaje y equipo.

(Son of a Gun – KMFDM)

Ryu toco con cuidado la cuenca de su ojo derecho, el hematoma se veía morado, y algo sanguinolento, y al presionarlo un poco casi podía sentir como si su ojo se fuera a salir. Involuntariamente una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero apretó la mandíbula con ira y la enjugo en la maga de su suéter escolar.  
Salió del baño y se dirigió con prisa hacia la calle, su vista estaba fija en la puerta y quería creer que su rostro era una piedra impasible e intocable y solo siguió caminando, una mano amable apenas y rozo su brazo, pero él no se detuvo, siguió caminando, solo concentrándose en sus pasos, finalmente el mosaico se transformo en asfalto bajo sus pies, y entonces comenzó a correr, y siguió corriendo, hasta que el asfalto se convirtió en hierba y pasto.   
Su mano se apoyo en un árbol, jadeante sintió el sudor correr por sus rostro, mientras la adrenalina hacia arder su pecho y su cabeza, golpeo la corteza con furia, solo logrando sacarle astillas al árbol y sangre a su puño. Pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió golpeando, una y otra vez hasta que dejo de sentir dolor, y finalmente con las manos temblorosas se dejo caer sobre el pasto.  
Poco a poco su respiración se tranquilizo, sus vista se perdía entre las hojas del árbol que bailaban en el viento, en las nubes aun más arriba, en las alas de los pájaros que volaban con libertad, en la estela de aquel avión que viajaba hacia un destino desconocido para el…  
Tomo su mochila y extrajo sus audífonos y los enchufo a su celular, con las manos doloridas y sangrantes sostuvo el aparato, un modelo viejo, remendado con cinta adhesiva y pegamento epóxico, con la pantalla quebrada, pero aun así funcional, recorrió el playlist con gesto melindroso, buscando algo en especifico, hasta que lo encontró.  
Su tenso cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, los riffs y acordes le hacían transportarse fuera de ahí, de su vida, de sus problemas, de todo… Incluso se dio el lujo de sonreír y de la sonrisa de sus labios se deslizo una palabra, un nombre para ser precisos.  
\- Korra…- 

Fin del Capitulo 2


	3. A light that Never Comes

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rockstars  
Capitulo 3.

(A light that never Comes – Linkin Park /Steve Aoki)

La voz del maestro era un zumbido molesto en los oídos de Ryu, no es que odiara la clase, pero en particular detestaba repetir temas que él ya sabía, sobre todo cuando esto era para compensar la ignorancia de sus compañeros menos adelantados. Por si fuera poco la bolita de papel ensalivado que se impacto en su mejilla termino por sacarlo de quicio completamente, y sin importarle que aun faltaran cerca de 10 minutos para que la clase acabara, solo tomo su mochila y salió del salón sin decir palabra, tomando a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo a su maestro.  
Los pasillos de la escuela aun estaban desiertos, moviéndose lo más silenciosamente que pudo, salió por una de las puertas hacia el patio exterior, y tomando carrera, salto sobre los botes de basura para poder asirse de la orilla de la barda y así saltar hacia la calle.  
Sonrió satisfecho cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, siempre había visto a muchos de sus compañeros hacer esa acción para saltarse las clases, pero él nunca había tenido el valor para hacer eso, hasta ahora.  
Decidió darse un poco de tiempo para ir hasta a su casa, después de todo sospechaba la escena poco agradable que lo esperaba ahí, así que comenzó a caminar rumbo al distrito comercial.  
Con algo de molestia veía en los escaparates todo aquello que deseaba, pero que por su poco poder adquisitivo no podía comprar, sobre todo su mayor pesar se centraba en la tienda de discos, hacia pocas semanas desde la presentación del nuevo single de Avatar, y este ya aparecía en las listas, tanto para compra como para descarga, y si bien Ryu era un buscador ávido, aun no había encontrado tan ansiado single en una calidad aceptable. Esperaba esa noche tener mejor suerte, aun si le costaba horas de sueño precioso su ambición era mayúscula por escuchar aquella pieza que anhelaba escuchar de nuevo.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre el cristal, ya pensando en donde comenzaría su búsqueda e inicio su marcha hacia su casa, pero justo cuando caminaba por el puesto de revistas vio algo que lo hizo retroceder. Ahí, oculta entre varias revistas estaba la inconfundible imagen de Korra sosteniendo un micrófono, sus ojos se abrieron y sin disimular su ansiedad tomo la revista entre sus manos, deslizo sus dedos sobre aquel rostro impreso y desesperadamente comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos.  
Juntando todas sus monedas apenas y ajustaba el precio de aquella revista, y además se quedaría sin dinero para el transporte, no lo pensó mucho, bien valía la caminata por los siguientes dos días, y quizás se atrevería a faltar a clases, después de todo la escuela no le importaba mucho.  
Deposito las monedas en las manos de la anciana que atendía el puesto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.  
Después de un par de horas de caminata el joven atisbo el ambiente antes de entrar, y comprobando sus sospechas entro sin hacer ruido. En una de las habitaciones de escuchaban gritos y discusiones, lo cual era ya algo común con sus padres, y sabia que si lo escuchaban llegar seguramente lo harina participe y culpable de esta, así que midió sus pasos y se movió lentamente hasta que alcanzo a llegar a su habitación y una vez ahí se encerró en ella.  
Se tiro en la desarreglada cama, y sacando su tesoro de la mochila leyó cada palabra de aquel artículo como si lo saboreara. Pasados varios minutos comenzó a leer aquel artículo de nuevo, deteniéndose embelesado a ver la portada, y cuando ya iba por la tercera vez su sonrisa se hizo máxima al ver que las páginas centrales eran un enorme poster de la vocalista de Avatar.

Desdoblo el papel con cuidado, observando aquel papel impreso, como si fuera el rescate de un rey, reforzó las esquinas con papel y con una cinta adhesiva procedió a pegarlo en la pared, y así se regocijo en aquella imagen, como si él fuera un devoto adorador de una religión aun no inventada, recorrió con la vista aquellas formas, la rotunda figura que retrataba la imagen, y es que en verdad Korra era una mujer hermosa, con las curvas donde debería de tenerlas y una forma física impresionante que evidenciaba horas de gimnasio y dedicación, y dejándose llevar por la imagen, el joven se recostó en la cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y tomando un bote de crema lubricante y una caja de pañuelos desechables dispuesto a calmar su ansiedad creciente.

(Tristan und Isolde, Milde und leise, wie er lächelt – Richard Wagner)

Si bien no lo admitía abiertamente, Asami odiaba su itinerario, ya tenía dos días de vuelta en la Ciudad y apenas hoy tenía tiempo de hacer algo que según su lista debió de haber sido una prioridad, aun así no descuidaría sus obligaciones, así que dándose un tiempo entre un compromiso y otro se cambio de ropa rápidamente y se subió a su auto, un modelo diseñado por su padre y tuneado por ella misma, un prototipo único e irrepetible y cuyo precio superaba fácilmente una cifra de seis ceros en euros.  
El motor rugió, sintiendo el peso de sus zapatillas en el acelerador y con destreza el auto fue conducido desde la mansión Sato hacia uno de los muchos caminos que se dirigían a la ciudad, y así, después de un viaje de algunos minutos el auto se detuvo en un campo abierto, pletórico de verde y mármol, numerosas avenidas y monumentos… el cementerio de Ciudad República.  
Asami bajo del auto cargando un sendo ramo de rosas blancas, y con sus agiles pasos rápidamente se enfilo hacia donde estaba una tumba conocida, donde para sus sorpresa ya estaba alguien.

\- No esperaba verte aquí…- Dijo, con cierto reproche en su voz.  
El increpado era un hombre mayor, algo regordete y de adusta expresión, que al escuchar la voz de Asami, rápidamente adquirió una postura más erguida y formal.

\- Aunque no lo creas, nunca olvido esta fecha Asami, y aun si no me crees, Amaba a tu madre.- Dijo el hombre, sacando unos inciensos del bolsillo de su saco.

Asami no dijo algo mas, solo puso las flores en el monumento de mármol blanco, y acto seguido se arrodillo junto a su padre y comenzó a rezar a su lado, mientras los inciensos se quemaban en el tranquilo ambiente de la tarde.

Pasados varios minutos los dos dolientes se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron un par de miradas frías y calculadas.

\- Fujita – San estará esperando tu presentación en el Hotel Ambassador hoy a las 8 p.m.- Dijo el hombre.

\- La presentación del equipo de Diseño y Desarrollo esta lista, solo necesito afinar algunos detalles, te veré después… Papá.- Contesto Asami, sin mucho afán y arrastrando un poco las palabras mientras subía a su auto.

El hombre la vio alejarse, y suspirando le dirigió una sonrisa a la tumba  
.  
\- Se parece demasiado a ti querida Yasuko… y créeme que estoy muy orgulloso de ella… Aun y cuando nunca me perdone.- Dijo Hiroshi, depositando un beso con su dedos en la fría lapida, para después dirigirse hacia su auto.

(Shine – Collective Soul)

\- ¡Ya llegue!- Grito Korra entrando a su departamento, pero solo el silencio la recibió, algo extrañada entro en el departamento y se dirigió a la habitación de Opal, su roomate, pero tan solo cruzando el umbral vio como la joven estaba sobre la cama con los audífonos puestos y roncando sonoramente.

Sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, y se apresuro a la cocina donde un enorme perro blanco le dirigió una mirada de desdén desde su cama afelpada y dando un bostezo siguió con lo suyo.

\- Parece que será cena para uno…- Murmuro para sí misma la joven aspirante a estrella.   
Un tazón fue llenado de agua caliente y ramen instantáneo, así como una dosis casi inhumana de salsa sriracha y demás condimentos, todo esto acompañado de un paquete de tostadas de trigo y una taza de caliente.

Korra aspiro el aroma de aquella mezcla instantánea y sonrió, para después dirigirse a su sillón y prender la televisión para acompañarse un poco. Comenzoa a hacer zappoing inconcientemente, buscando quizás algo de música o algo que la distrajera un poco, despues de todo ya era tarde y debía de dormir, al siguiente dia tenia que ir al gimnasio, ver a algunas personas y demás detalles que debía de atender, además de que por la tarde tenia ensayo con los chicos… Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza cuando una vista fugas en la televisión la hizo regresar un par de canales.

\- …ato speedster, es el nuevo auto insignia de Sato Motors. Elegancia, lujo y va de 0 a 100 en 3.2 segundos. - Dijo la voz de la joven en la pantalla, terciopelo envuelto en carmín, enmarcando un rostro que a falta de otra palabra era divino.

El resto del comercial era los detalles de aquella pieza de ingeniería y Korra lo veía un tanto absorta, pero también ausente, en la vida le habían interesado los autos, y si bien tanto Mako0 como Bolin eran un par de fanáticos de cualquier cosa qué tuviera ruedas su interés por el anuncio era más porque aquel rostro le parecía familiar.

\- Sato Motors, maneje el futuro, Hoy.- Dijo de nuevo la voz femenina, sonriente y embelesadora.

Korra siguió con el zapping, reconociendo que la voz de la joven era en efecto una muy buena publicidad, quizás tenía un buen manager, mira que ser la imagen de una empresa automotriz a pesar de apenas haber surgido en el mundo de la música no cualquiera, debía de hablar con Varrick acerca de patrocinios y cosas así, no es que le interesara, pero quizás, porque no, así tendría algo de dinero, Raava sabía que eso no le caería mal a sus viejos.  
El teléfono sonó en la mesa de café y la saco de sus cavilaciones, la tonadilla que sonaba era una de sus canciones favoritas y además le indicaba que la persona que llamaba eran o su padre o su madre.

\- ¿Hola?... Hey, Hola Ma… No, no he revisado mi mail… No, casi acabo de llegar… Espera un momento…- Se puso de pie y se dirigió al un escritorio, levanto la pantalla de una laptop que ahí estaba y dio unos momentos para que el aparato saliera de su hibernación.  
\- Mmmmh, ¿Cuándo dices que lo envió?... Si Mama, ya cene… Si, no te preocupes si estoy comiendo bien. – Ironizó, dedicándole una mirada culpable a su tazón de ramen.  
El navegador abrió el servicio de correo que era requerido y rápidamente busco por los últimos recibidos y dio con lo que su madre le indicaba.  
\- Oh vaya… Así que Jinora ya se gradúa en unos días… ¡Espíritus¡ Casi no lo creo… Si, si, hablare con Tenzin mañana, lo prometo… Sí, claro que no faltare… Si, si, salúdame a Papá, dile que no trabaje tanto… Ok, bye…-

Korra volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa de café, y volvió a su tazón de ramen, en la puerta de la cocina Naga la miraba con una mirada somnolienta y se dirigió hacia su ama.

\- Parece que tendremos que hacer un viaje en unos días Naga.- Dijo La joven, sujetando el rostro del animal con ambas manos.- La pequeña hija de Tenzin ya se va a graduar…- Naga solo la miraba, aunque la más animada por la noticia era la misma Korra. – Sera bueno ver al viejo calvo y la pandilla de nuevo…-   
El enorme perro blanco se subió al sofá y se acurruco junto a Korra, mientras ella seguía apurando el interior del tazón de ramen y seguía haciendo zapping distraídamente.

Fin del Capítulo 3


	4. Frühling in Paris

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es solo un fanfic. 

Rockstars   
Capitulo 4

(Frühling in Paris – Rammstein)  
Habían pasado 8 meses desde la presentación de Avatar en el programa de Vox, y entre eso y el “fortuito” contacto de Varrick con la disquera de Cabagge Records les habían retribuido de algo de fama y algunos contratos. Pero para Korra esto era casi como un descanso, sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica, quería probar el sonido del lugar antes del evento. Si bien su fuerte y sus gusto estaba en el black y el death metal no le hacia el feo al melodic, incluso a la baladas, y además quería promocionar algunas canciones en las que hbia estado trabajando, y que mejor para probar esto que una sesión unplugged.

\- No lo sé Korra… No estoy muy seguro de esto.- Se quejo Mako, tratando de emular a Korra, afinando su guitarra electro-acústica.

\- ¿A que le temes? Esto es algo bueno, estamos muy acostumbrados a los amplificadores y al sonido fuerte, este ejercicio sacara nuestras debilidades.- Dijo Korra confiando en sus palabras.

\- Ya hablas igual que Tenzin, entiendo que el viejo sea hijo de una leyenda de la música folk de los 60’s… Pero… tu sabes, es anticuado.-

\- Deberías ser como Bolin, míralo, ni siquiera se queja.-

El otro joven ni se dio por aludido, rasgaba las cuerdas de su bajo con singular alegría mientras traía los audífonos puestos, y viendo esto Korra se llevo la mano al rostro, riéndose por la ironía del momento.

\- Oigan, acaba de llamarme el hermano de Hasook, está en el hospital con apendicitis, lo están ingresando a quirófano en estos momentos…- Dijo Varrick subiendo al escenario, seguido de cerca por Zhu Li.

Korra se puso de pie de un salto, y su primera reacción fue guardar su guitarra en su estuche.

\- Wowowowow ¿Qué crees que haces jovencita?- Dijo Varrick sacudiendo las manos, adivinando las intenciones de Korra.

\- Cancela la presentación Varrick, debemos de ir con Hasook.-

\- De ninguna manera.- Dijo petulante el representante de la banda.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Hasook es nuestro amigo debemos de estar con él.-

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer en el hospital, su hermano está con él y tan pronto termine unos asuntos aquí, Zhu Li irá también, lo mejor es que sigas con la presentación como estaba planeada, ustedes son una figura publica ahora, se deben a su público.- Dijo Varrick usando su zalamería acostumbrada, y concediéndole la razón, Mako asintió, apoyando la decisión del manager de la banda.

\- Ok, ustedes ganan pero tan pronto termine la presentación iremos al hospital.- Aceptó Korra, aun y cuando no estaba 100% segura.

\- Solo queda un problema… Necesitamos un baterista suplente.- Dijo Mako señalando el puesto vacio en el escenario.

Korra se llevo la mano al mentón, después de todo, el tiempo que tenían como banda de garaje y de tocar en los cafés y bares les había dejado también muchos conocidos que tocaban instrumentos y muchos de ellos darían su brazo por poder tocar con una banda establecida, aunque fuera solo por ese evento, aunque para Korra era más importante el factor confianza que el factor destreza.

\- Opal conoce nuestras canciones y toca bien la batería, si la llamo ahora no tardaría ni 30 minutos en llegar.- 

\- ¿Opal?- ¡Sí! ¡Esa es una buena idea!- Grito Bolin, sorprendiendo a todos por que aun traía los audífonos puestos.

\- ¿Qué no estabas concentrado en tu música hermano?-

\- Tu sabes hermano, soy todo oídos cuando se trata de Opal.- 

\- Tranquilo Romeo, aun falta que acepte.- Dijo Korra sacando su celular de su bolsa de mano. – Hola Opal... ¿Dónde estás? Aun en el departamento… Eso es genial… Mmmmh, mira… Hasook está enfermo y está en el hospital, así que necesitamos un baterista suplente ¿Te interesaría suplirlo para el unplugged de hoy? Oh, genial, ¿Vienes para acá? – Varrick negó con la cabeza, y con gestos hizo entender de que Zhu Li se haría cargo.- Oh, no, espera. Varrick se hará cargo, Zhu Li pasara por ti en un rato… Si, lo sé… Jajajaja, si, también a él le dio gusto… Ok, te veo en un rato.- Korra colgó el teléfono y dijo triunfante. - Bueno, eso está resuelto, así que aun tenemos un par de horas para ensayar. - Y de nuevo el trío de jóvenes se dedico a sus instrumentos.

\- Zhu Li haz la cosa, esto me da algunas ideas.- Dijo Varrick sonriendo y evidenciando que algo comenzaba a fraguarse en su mente.

(Storytime – Nightwish)

Asami se calzo los audífonos, cerro sus ojos y concentrándose comenzó a separar en su mente cada instrumento que escuchaba, y rítmicamente comenzó a golpear su palma contra su muslo llevando el ritmo de aquella canción.  
Comenzó a cantar uniendo su voz a la armonía general de la canción, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con la emoción de la canción, la letra había sido compuesta por ella y evidenciaba un momento y unas memorias especificas, su voz calzaba perfecta con los demás instrumentos, pero su oído era por demás perfeccionista y quitándose los audífonos hizo la señal de corte a su ingeniero de sonido.

\- No, no, no, Yang, el bajo se oye con un ligero retraso después de la segunda estrofa, y antes del cambio de la segunda guitarra, es mínimo pero lo alcanzo a escuchar, y arruina la armonía… Desde el principio, de nuevo, no se distraigan por favor.-

De nuevo la melodía comenzó a sonar, y de nuevo Asami se concentro en todos y cada uno de los sonidos, y de nuevo interrumpió la canción cuando sintió que no se ajustaba a sus estándares de ejecución.

\- Paren, paren… Esto no está funcionando.-

\- Tenemos ya más de 3 horas con esta pista Asami, esta es la toma 54 y aun no estás satisfecha, necesitamos un descanso, no debes de ser tan perfeccionista…- Dijo Yang.  
La mirada esmeralda de Asami se torno furiosa, si había algo que no toleraba es que alguien le indicara su exceso de perfeccionismo. Y así hecha una furia sacudió la puerta que separaba a la banda de la sala de la vocalista, pero antes de que pudiera increpar a Yang, Tahno se adelanto para calmar los ánimos.

\- Yang tiene un poco de razón, hemos estado encerrados en este estudio toda la mañana y quizás sea buena idea salir de aquí para despejarnos un poco, Después de todo, todos deseamos que este disco sea un éxito ¿No es así?- Sonrió el joven mostrando todo su encanto.

Asami solo torció la boca, y salió del estudio azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Momentos después Asami fumaba un cigarrillo recargada en un macetero de las muchas terrazas del edificio sede de Sato Motors, había sido un capricho de su parte la construcción de un estudio de grabación en uno de los últimos pisos del edificio que su padre había diseñado y prácticamente construido desde cero, pero también era una patente de desafío, un recordatorio hacia su padre de que a pesar de ser su heredera, imagen y portavoz, también tenía sus planes y una personalidad muy aparte de lo que representado por su imagen de hija única de un imperio automotriz.

\- El cigarro es fatal para la voz... Aunque creo que ya sabes eso- Dijo Tahno, arrancando aquel objeto de los labios de la joven Sato, y llevándolo a los suyos, causando que la chica le dedicara una mirada asesina.

\- Creí que todos habían entendido que deseaba estar sola…-

\- Si… Aunque quizá no fuiste bastante clara, aun no aprendo a interpretar bien los azotones de puerta.- Se burlo el joven de cabello ondulado.

\- Déjame sola Tahno…- Contesto Asami, apretando sus ojos con los dedos, evidenciando que estaba muy estresada.

\- No lo hare, lo que necesitas ahora es precisamente no estar sola, no es que yo sea la mejor de las compañías, pero… ¿Aun no has comido verdad?- 

La respuesta de Tahno vino en forma de un gruñido procedente del estomago de Asami, y ella no pudo si no sonrojarse un poco y reír disimuladamente.

\- Tomare eso como un sí. Vamos, te llevare aun sitio que conozco.-

Ciudad República disfrutaba de uno de los distritos de Restaurantes más variados e impresionantes del mundo, solo comparado con New York, Paris o Sídney, pero Asami sabía que por esa situación de elitismo e impacto social también era frecuentado por los paparazis y reporteros, así que se dejo guiar por Tahno, sabiendo que la llevaría a algún lugar mucho menos concurrido.  
El auto del joven se anduvo por los distritos comerciales, las tiendas de lujo y después paso por los muelles y después por los tribunales y la Casa de justicia y ahí se detuvo, detrás de ese edificio que albergaba al frente la estatua del Rey Zuko, un antiguo gobernante de una monarquía ahora un tanto olvidada.  
\- ¡Hey Toza!- Saludo amigablemente el joven al anciano que atendía detrás del mostrador.-

\- Hey Tahno, ¿Visitando a los viejos amigos? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- 

\- Solo quería probar el mejor udon de la ciudad, Danos un par de platos de Tanuki Udon y dos Ice cucumbers, por favor.- 

El viejo sonrió y se apresuro a preparar lo solicitado, y los dos jóvenes se acercaron a un extremo de la barra para tomar asiento, mientras Asami, comenzaba a relajarse, lejos de la presión de verse perfecta todo el tiempo.  
Al cabo de un rato la joven heredera Sato apuraba lo ultimo del caldo de udon que le quedaba en el plato, y trato de disimular un eructo, pero este se le escapo antes de que lo pudiera contener.

\- Oh… Perdón.- Dijo sonrojada.

\- Jajajajajaja. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿La heredera del imperio Sato, eructando como cualquier mortal? Este es un día como pocos realmente.- Se rió sonoramente Tahno al ver a su amiga comportarse como alguien más común y corriente.

La plática se relajo al igual que Asami, y pasado un rato el joven de cabello ondulado pago la cuenta y ambos se dirigieron al auto.

\- Creo que debes salir más Asami, estar con tus obligaciones con la empresa y el grupo te hacen presionarte de más, deberías de acompañarme a una pequeña salida.- Dijo zalameramente Tahno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

El joven saco dos boletos de su chamarra como única respuesta, y Asami los vio con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿Avatar Unplugged?- Pregunto Curiosa Asami, leyendo los boletos.

\- Son un grupo relativamente nuevo, pero tienen muchos seguidores, creo que alguna vez coincidimos con ellos cuando estuvimos en L.A. en el programa ese de Vox.-

\- Sí, creo que los recuerdo… Suena divertido.-

Tahno asintió, dando por afirmativa la expresión de Asami, y así se enfilaron hacia el lugar de aquel concierto.

(Even Flow - Pearl Jam)

Elysium era una viejo teatro de la época art decó adaptado como restaurant y sala de conciertos, su dueño, un viejo excéntrico de nombre Sokka había sido miembro de una legendaria banda de rock de los 60´s, llamada Flying Bison, era tío de Tenzin, y por lo mismo conocido de Korra, cosa que había facilitado las cosas para que Avatar tocara ahí esa noche. Korra espió ligeramente tras bambalinas, viendo que el sitio estaba prácticamente lleno, y a pesar de que este era ya la enésima ocasión que tocaba para un público nutrido aun sentía la emoción y el nerviosismo en su estomago y el leve temblor en sus manos la hizo tronarse los nudillos para atenuar un poco su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Listos?- Pregunto con seguridad, a Mako, Bolin y Opal y tomando su guitarra se enfilo hacia el escenario.

La canción era un cover de una banda conocida, y la voz de Korra le daba cierto matiz algo desconocido para su fans, que se dieron cuenta de que rango de voz de la joven morena podía ir de lo grave y agresivo, a lo suave y armonioso. Siendo la primera vez que un público escuchaba la voz normal de Korra tenían diferentes reacciones, aunque en su mayoría estaban encantados, incluso Asami que ocupaba un palco junto con Tahno.

\- Qué buena voz tiene esa chica. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- Preguntó Asami.

\- Korra Sialuk.-

\- Tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes…-

\- ¿No recuerdas la presentación que tuvimos en Vox?-

\- No, de ahí sí, pero hubo otra vez… ¿Dónde fue?-

\- Disfruta el concierto, ya lo recordaras.- 

Asami dejo el asunto por la paz, pero aun así su mente trataba de recordar donde mas había visto aquel rostro moreno, y haría lo posible para poder recordarlo, así le llevara todo el resto del día.

(Fuck Me – KMFDM)

Han descargó toda su ira en ese puñetazo, pero apenas y logro sacudir a Ryu, por alguna extraña razón esta no era como las demás veces, hacía años que el escuálido jovencito era la pera de boxeo de Han, pero ahora él reía, y esto era inquietante. Ryu sacudió su cabeza, haciendo tronar las vertebras de su cuello, hacia meses que esperaba algo así, su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero los meses de ejercicio intenso y largas caminatas lo habían vuelto duro, además la musca siempre lo acompaño, alimentado su ira y su frustración, y canalizándola hacia un objetivo, destruir a Han.  
El puño de Han trazo un circulo por encima de la cabeza de Ryu y este anticipando aquel movimiento levanto su codo, apoyando su puño con la otra mano, haciendo blanco en la quijada de Han. El sonido fue similar al de madera al romperse, un par de dientes salieron volando a causa del impacto y los ojos de Han se abrieron incrédulos, pero ya no había voluntad en aquel cuerpo y cayó como un árbol cortado por el golpe de una certera hacha, el golpe contra el piso fue durísimo, mas porque la cabeza del joven cayo justamente contra el borde la acera, y de inmediato comenzó a brotar sangre de aquella boca abierta y de la senda herida en la cabeza.  
Todos los reunidos comenzaron a moverse, algunas chicas gritaban y otros más avispados comenzaron a pedir ayuda, por su parte los amigos de Han retrocedieron, asustados al ver correr la sangre de su amigo y ver que Ryu reía con satisfacción. Repentinamente el cuerpo del caído Han comenzó a sacudirse sin control y eso aumento el pánico de todos ahí, y Ryu sabiendo lo que aquello significaba se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

No podía darse el lujo de volver por su mochila, eso significaría que podía ser detenido, esto era una complicación, ¿Qué tal si había matado a Han? No es que eso le preocupara mucho, pero aun sorprendido de sí mismo no sentía culpa, solo una especie de euforia por la venganza obtenida después de años y años de abusos que ese día llegaban a su fin. Horas después llegaba a su domicilio, e inesperadamente la casa estaba vacía, lo mejor era adelantar sus planes, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, y rápidamente empaco ropa y algunas pocas pertenencias preciadas, después se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y comenzó a rebuscar en la habitación, vaciando cajones y desordenándolo todo, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña caja de madera, la azoto contra el piso varias veces hasta que consiguió romperla y entonces sacó todo su contenido. Se embolso aquellos billetes y monedas, y tomando se mochila se apresuro a salir de ahí.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde su huida, Ryu agradecía que su precoz barba cubría muy bien sus rasgos, era difícil saber cómo, pero se había adaptado a ser anónimo, trabajando aquí y allá para comer, y en el paso de esas pocas semanas se había endurecido aun mas, también esas semanas le habían ayudado a fraguar un plan, y después de haber gastado preguntado en sitios de mala muerte, había conseguido una dirección donde por fin daría fin a su identidad, vio el papel en sus manos y corroboro la dirección y dudando un poco golpeo aquella puerta oxidada.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó una voz ronca con hosquedad.

\- El tío Hong me mando.-

La puerta se abrió y el joven siguió al godo tipo que caminaba por aquella habitación mal iluminada.

\- Siéntate en ese banco, y sonríele a la cámara.- Dijo con sorna el hombre.

Ryu no sonrió, solo miro fijamente aquella cámara y después del flash recibió la indicación de que esperara un poco. Y al cabo de varios minutos el hombre gordo regreso y el entrego un sobre y Ryu lo reviso con avidez, aunque al verlo su cara mostro su disgusto.

\- ¿No podrías haber puesto otro nombre?- Pregunto algo indignado.

\- Tómalo o déjalo Ryu Wuzhang.- Dijo el hombre burlándose de la nueva identidad del joven.

Ryu decidió no discutir, solo entrego el dinero al sucio hombre y salió del lugar.

\- Si te interesa, el “Morning Star” en el muelle 17 necesita hombres, y no hacen muchas preguntas.- Dijo el hombre a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de Ryu.

\- ¿Sabes hacia donde zarpa?-

\- Hacia Ciudad República.- Contestó, cerrando la puerta.

Esto era algo muy fortuito, casi podría pensar que era obra del destino, así con una nueva resolución en mente se dirigió al muelle 17.

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Damage King

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rock stars 

Capítulo 5

(Damage King – Frank Klepacki)

“La casa de los Topos tejón”. Así es como es conocido el estadio olímpico de la Ciudad de Zaofu, su nombre oficial era Estadio Dai Li, pero como ese lugar era la sede y casa del equipo de Rugbi de Los Topos tejón, la fanaticada lo había bautizado asi desde hacía mucho tiempo, y hoy el enorme estadio había sido acondicionado para un evento un poco distinto:  
Un concierto de Rock. 

Las pruebas de sonido habían sido hechas desde hacia algunas horas, y la actuación del grupo que abriría el concierto para Avatar, Red Lotus, estaba casi por terminar.   
Detrás del escenario, Korra escuchaba con atención los riffs que el hombre llamado Ghazan le sacaba a su Gibson Flying V, mientras que la legendaria pareja de músicos punk, Zaheer y P´li cantaban a dueto una de sus canciones más conocidas: “Long live the Queen”.

Los dedos de la joven vocalista de Avatar, golpeteaban su bíceps mientras seguía el ritmo de aquella canción, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo creer que un grupo como Red Lotus le serviría de telonero a su propio grupo, pero también era obvio que al ser una agrupación con muchos años en el medio su fama había decrecido y hacía años que no lanzaban material nuevo, pero aun asi aun contaban con una legión de fieles fanáticos que ahora coreaban la canción con la cual terminarían su presentación.

Un último riff sacudió el escenario al tiempo que numerosas luces y fuegos artificiales cimbraron el escenario, mientras que Zaheer agitaba sus manos como despedida de aquel publico que los ovacionaba con las manos y encendedores en alto, asi como numerosas pantallas de aparatillos electrónicos que seguramente habían grabado su actuación. Los chiflidos y aplausos continuaban cuando aquel grupo entraba tras el escenario y se encontraban con los miembros de Avatar.

\- Los dejamos deseando más chicos, No los decepcionen.- Sonrió Zaheer, secándose el sudor del rostro con una toalla.

Mako hizo el ademán de brofist a Ghazan que correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, mientras que Bolin acosaba a P´li con una retahíla de preguntas sobre su técnica de batería, pero entre sus balbuceos y palabras aceleradas hacían que no se le entendiera absolutamente nada.

\- No demoren a los venerables ancianos, ya los verán en el after party después.- Dijo Varrick golpeando las palmas, para apurar a su representados.

Zaheer le guiño un ojo a Korra y su grupo lo siguió hacia los camerinos, mientras que Korra se despedía agitando la mano, aunque su otra mano no se alejaba de su estomago.

\- Diablos….- Dijo Korra, entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Korra? ¿Cólicos?- Pregunto Zhuli dándose cuenta de que la joven se sujetaba el vientre y mostraba una visible incomodidad.

\- No. No… Es… Ansiedad, este es el concierto más grande que hemos dado y los nervios me están matando.-

La secretaria de Varrick, se retiro rápidamente y diligentemente se acerco a su jefe y le dijo lo ocurrido al oído rápidamente.

\- No debes de preocuparte Korra, tengo justo lo que necesitas aquí.-

El hombre metió su mano a uno de los bolsillo de su saco y le mostro un par de pastillas coloridas a Korra.

\- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!- Grito Korra, adivinando que era aquello y retirándose de Varrick.

El representante, sonrió zalamero, y adoptando un gesto paternal tomo a Korra del brazo y le dijo en voz baja.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, esto es algo bastante leve que calmara tu ansiedad. 

Korra dudó durante varios segundos, pero sin despegar la vista de aquellos coloridos chunches que descansaban en la mano de su representante.

\- ¡Qué diablos! – Dijo la joven morena, tomando las pastillas de la mano de Varrick y empujándolas por su garganta con un largo trago de agua.

Pasaron un par de minutos, su respiración ya de por si agitada, comenzó a agitarse mas, y en un gesto algo frenético destapó la botella de agua de nuevo y vertió el resto de su contenido sobre su cabeza. Mientras que el resto de su banda la veían con un gesto de sorpresa, Korra se inclino sobre una mesa de servicio que estaba a un lado del escenario y en aquella superficie de aluminio pulido caían gruesas gotas de agua desde su cabello y justo cuando Opal se acercaba para tocar su hombro con gesto preocupado, un grito eufórico la hizo retroceder asustada. Korra gritaba, mientras sacudía su cabello mojado.

\- ¡Al escenario chicos! ¡Vamos a darles una noche que recordaran toda su vida!- Gritó Korra con euforia, mientras corría hacia el escenario dando saltos.

Mako, Bolin y Opal compartieron una mirada extrañada, ya que ese no era el comportamiento habitual de Korra, pero dado que era su primer concierto con un público asi de nutrido era de esperar que su líder estuviera de un ánimo asi de explosivo, asi que simplemente se encogieron de hombros y corrieron detrás de Korra.

Bolin toco sus baquetas y comenzó a contar para dar inicio a la primera canción del concierto…

\- 1, 2, 3,4… contó Bolin.

Un acorde templado salió de la Akesson de Mako, pero justo después del primer acorde fue interrumpido por el poderoso sonido que salía de la ESP Iron Cross de Korra, y si bien todos sabían que la líder de Avatar era una buena guitarrista esta era la primera vez que se le escuchaba tocar en público, y los estruendosos gritos de los fans al escucharla eran ensordecedores y sacudían al estadio completo.

La canción que habían elegido para iniciar el concierto era casi una pieza exclusiva de guitarra y batería y al ver el esfuerzo y destreza de Korra, Mako solo la acompañaba con los acordes menores de la canción, haciéndose que la líder se luciera sobremanera y aunque no estaba contento con eso, se trago su coraje y siguió con la presentación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Varrick sonreía satisfecho, en su celular checaba las tendencias en las redes sociales y el arrebato de Korra se estaba volviendo topic con una rapidez tremenda, y mientras Zhu li espiaba sobre su hombro, le dijo a su asistente.

\- A partir de ahora tendremos un surtido de estos “caramelos” para animar a Korra antes de los conciertos, será mejor que contactes de Zolt… Encárgate de eso Zhu li.- Dijo el hombre que comenzó a llamar a alguien mientras su asistente le dedicaba una mirada suspicaz, y procedía a buscar un numero en su teléfono.

(People are Strange – Katrina Parker)

Asami resopló sonoramente al cortar la llamada que había recibido, ya tenía cerca de 45 minutos esperando en el lobby de aquel hotel. La música de fondo era tranquila, y eso ayudaba un poco a que su carácter no estallara, pero no podía negar que estaba molesta, si bien ella había contado al tráfico como contingencia, su chofer no considero el trafico del aeropuerto de Cd. República donde había recogido al CEO de Sansa Electronics, y el camino hacia el Hotel en hora pico estaba por demás transitado, asi que la esperada cita aun tendría que esperar.   
Se enfiló hacia la barra del bar y con una voz rebosante de petulancia pidió 4 dedos de escocés de una sola malta con un par de cubos de hielo, y mientras de su bolso saco una cajilla negra con el logotipo en letras doradas de Yves Saint Laurent, deslizo por sus labios un blanco cigarrillo y lo encendió despreocupada, y después de sacar una profunda bocanada de humo, apuro el liquido ámbar del vaso de un solo trago.

\- Si el Presidente Kim te viera asi, se ofendería por tus hábitos Asami…- Dijo una voz grave.

\- Hola Papá…- Dijo Asami sin voltear, indicando a señas que volvieran a llenar su vaso.

\- Tu madre estaría tan ofendida con tu comportamiento de… de…- A Hiroshi le faltaron los calificativos.

\- Pero ella no está aquí Papá…- Contesto, apagando con ira el cigarrillo en el cenicero y bebiendo de nuevo de golpe el contenido de su vaso.

El rostro de Hiroshi se contorsiono por la ira, mientras que Asami, le dedico una mirada fría con sus ojos verdes, y guardando su tarjeta de crédito en el bolso, saco de ahí mismo un refrescante de aliento en aerosol y desafiante aplico el atomizador hacia su boca, aun sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre. 

\- Iré a retocar mi maquillaje, estaré aquí para cuando el Presidente Kim llegue.- Sentenció, dándose la media vuelta. 

Hiroshi espero a que su hija se retirara, se sentó en el mismo banco donde ella estaba y a señas pidió un vaso de agua, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, el Bartender le llevo lo pedido, mientras que el viejo industrial sacaba un frasco de uno de los bolsillos de sui saco con manos temblorosas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Señor?- Pregunto el Bartender, mientras Hiroshi aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y tomaba un par de píldoras procedentes de aquel frasco.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, estaré bien en unos minutos…- Mintió el viejo, sabiendo que a ese paso alcanzaría a la difunta Yasuko dentro de poco tiempo.

Por su parte Asami puso el seguro del baño de ejecutivos y con el mismo gesto furioso que tenía cuando su padre le había hablado lleno de agua el lavabo y se lavo la cara, limpio meticulosamente su cara con una toalla húmeda y después se maquillo de nuevo, todos sus movimientos eran precisos y metódicos, pero un leve descuido hizo caer una cajilla de polvo corrector y esta se partió en el suelo de imitación mármol, una vena se resalto inmediatamente en su marfileño rostro y sus mirada esmeralda solo vio aquel objeto hecho pedazos en el piso sin que hiciera algún movimiento, intempestivamente su mano se convirtió en puño y se estrello sonoramente contra el espejo, que siendo de acrílico y plástico de alta densidad solo se sacudió por el impacto, la boca de Asami se torció en una mueca de ira, y retrayendo su puño continuo maquillándose, ensayo su sonrisa en el espejo durante unos minutos y después salió de aquel baño.

Su celular vibro dentro de su bolso y esperando que fuera el chofer de la limosina que había ido por el Presidente Kim, se apresuro a sacar el aparato para contestar, pero era un mensaje de texto, de un número conocido.

\- “Si no me equivoco estas en una aburrida reunión, asi que mi deber como tu mejor amigo es proporcionarte entretenimiento. Pasare a tu mansión a las 9:30 y no aceptare un No como respuesta. Tahno.”-

Asami sonrió al leer aquel mensaje y después de todo él tenía razón, necesitaba distraerse, después de toda una semana de reuniones de la compañía, asi que era hora de relajarse un poco. Dirigió su mirada a la entrada del lobby, su padre ajustaba su corbata y los miembros de la prensa ya se dirigían a la entra del Hotel, esa sin duda era la entra del Presidente Kim.

(Long cool Woman (In a black dress) - The Hollies)

El Bar Black Dog era un conocido destino para todo aquel viajero que frecuentara el cruce entre la ruta 94 y el camino de los muelles de Cd. República, también era conocido por ser frecuentado casi exclusivamente por marineros, trabajadores portuarios y motociclistas que gustaban de la “Ruta de los Puentes” como era conocida la ruta 94, y en general era un sitio de mala fama y escenario común de peleas y disturbios, como esa noche en particular, donde la pista de baile se había convertido en un improvisado ring y por enésima ocasión un joven llamado Ryu caía de bruces a la duela, pero aun asi también por enésima ocasión volvía a levantarse.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes…?- Dijo el joven, levantando los puños. Mientras que su oponente, un hombre calvo y barbado que ostentaba sendos tatuajes de calaveras, llamas y mujeres desnudas en sus forzudos brazos, bebía de un tarro de espumosa cerveza que le era ofrecido por uno de los demás hombres de ahí, y que seguramente habían apostado en su favor.

El barbado se acerco golpeando sus puños uno contra otro, y tiro un certero derechazo a la cara del ya magullado Ryu, pero aunque más débil, el joven no era tonto, e hizo que el más alto abanicara estrepitosamente. Rápidamente ataco las costillas del tatuado, alternando sus puños trataba de infligir tanto daño como le fuera posible, pero un golpe de revés con el dorso de la mano derecha del barbado sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y volvió a caer al piso. El hombre tatuado levantaba ambos brazos en alto, gruñendo y gritando, animando a la turba a que lo animara en su inminente victoria. Por su parte Ryu, se limpio la sangre de su boca, y de nuevo se puso de pie.

\- Tienes valor chico, te reconozco eso.- Rio el hombre, dispuesto a acabarlo.

Ryu de nuevo esquivo, después de ser derribado varias veces ya había memorizado el patrón de golpes de su oponente y de nuevo ataco eso, dio lo último de sus fuerza golpeando el voluminoso costado del hombre tatuado, y por primera vez le arranco un quejido de dolor, sintió los nudillos de su mano izquierda romperse debajo de la mandíbula del tipo, pero por vez primera el enorme tipo se tambaleo por el golpe. Ryu golpe de nuevo las costillas del lado contrario y agachándose esquivo el torpe ataque del barbado, y sin rendirse esquivo de nuevo agachándose para esquivar un golpe lento pero poderoso de parte de aquel hombre. Usando el impulso de su cuerpo al levantarse, levanto su codo derecho y este hizo un blanco certero en el mentón cubierto de pelo del tatuado hombre, y dando traspiés, retrocedió varios pasos antes de caer fulminado sobre la duela.

Los presentes comenzaron a abuchear al vencedor Ryu, que se tambaleaba y parecía a punto de caer, y cantinero e improvisado referee de la pelea se metió a la duela para declarar un ganador.

\- Es tu parte de las apuestas chico, jamás pensé que pudierais ganar, pero me alegra haber apostado a tu favor.- Dijo el cantinero horas después, cuando ya todos los parroquianos comenzaban a retirarse o simplemente caían borrachos tendidos sobre las mesas.

Ryu siguió sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo ya casi convertida en su totalidad en agua sobre su ojo izquierdo, y con la mano libre contó el fajo de yuanes que se había ganado. Se puso de pie, tambaleante y con aquel paso inseguro se dirigió al distrito de los andenes aledaños a la enorme área de descarga de los muelles, con aquel paso inseguro camino por las callejuelas húmedas de brisa marina y hielo derretido del área de pescadores y finalmente llego a unas bodegas, convertidas en viviendas improvisadas, lastimosamente subió unas escaleras, y mientras el naciente sol indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día laboral para muchos, para Ryu significaba un efímero descanso hasta que el turno nocturno de la empacadora de pescado iniciara en algunas horas más.

Se dejo caer en el camastro, que chirrió y crujió bajo su peso y cerrando los ojos un momento, vislumbro algo en su mente, abrió los ojos de nuevo e inclinándose por un costado del camastro, movió una tabla floja de aquel piso y saco de ahí una lata algo oxidada, sustrajo de ella un fajo de billetes atados con una liga, y comenzó a contarlos, junto con el dinero que había ganado hacia pocas horas.

\- 15 mil yuanes…- Dijo en voz baja.

Era una pequeña fortuna, era todo lo que había ahorrado en los 6 meses que tenia de haber llegado a Cd. República. Quizás ya era hora de salir de esa pocilga y conseguir un piso y un trabajo en la ciudad. Junto de nuevo los billetes y los volvió a poner en la lata, y con una sonrisa adolorida saco una papel doblado de su cartera y desdoblándolo acaricio la faz que estaba impresa en el.

\- Ya falta menos para conocernos Korra… Solo ten un poco mas de paciencia…- Deposito un beso en aquellos labios impresos en el papel, que ya lucían desgastados entre los marcados dobleces y el desgaste propio del papel. - Pronto… Pronto…- Murmuro de nuevo y sosteniendo el papel contra su pecho, se quedo dormido.

(Fight For Your Right - Beastie Boys)

La luz del sol fue se sintió como dagas ardientes en los ojos, Korra trato de incorporarse, pero le falto piso y asidero y cayó al suelo de pura cara, se levanto como pudo y corrió las cortinas, froto sus ojos y se sentó de nuevo en aquella cama, los oídos le zumbaban, la cabeza le dolía enormemente, además tenía una sensación asquerosa en su lengua, saboreo el resabio amargo en su boca y sin contenerlo se levanto de nuevo y trato de caminar hacia el baño, pero el mareo se lo impidió y como pudo gateo hasta el bote de basura y vomitó.

Limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano e hizo un esfuerzo para no caer de nuevo en el breve transcurso, pero falló. 

Sus rodillas temblaron y avanzo a gatas el último par de metros hasta que pudo de nuevo arrastrarse al lecho. Se sentó en aquella cama y comenzó a observar la habitación, todo estaba en desorden, botellas de licor y cerveza se veían en el piso de la habitación, la pantalla de televisión estaba apoyada en un ángulo extraño y solo mostraba estática, reconoció a Ghazan, que estaba tumbado en un sofá con el torso desnudo mostrando sus tatuajes y roncaba acompasadamente, cerca de él se veían los torsos desnudos de Zaheer y P’li, fue entonces cuando Korra se empezó a preocupar, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado después de terminado el concierto, pero solo alcanzaba recordar música electrónica estridente. Zaheer y P’li besándose apasionadamente, igualmente a Ghazan y Ming Hua, veía el rostro molesto de Opal, y a Bolin corriendo detrás de ella.

¿Pero que más había pasado? Su miedo se convirtió en terror cuando reconoció sus propios pantalones que colgaban de una silla volcada, entonces se dio cuenta de que solo estaba en ropa interior, tomó la sabana para cubrir su casi desnudez y en ese impulso, despojo de ese leve abrigo a la persona que yacía al lado de ella, lo sintió agitarse entre sueños, y esa agitación se convirtió en un giro que le permitió ver la cara de aquel cuerpo… Era Mako, y estaba desnudo…

\- ¿Qué hiciste Korra?- Murmuro incrédulamente para sí misma.

Fin del Capítulo 5


	6. Crying Game

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rocktars   
Capitulo 6

(The Crying Game – Boy George)

\- Espero que le hayan dado de comer a Naga y que la hayan sacado a pasear.- Dijo Opal con un poco de ira en su voz. - No Wei, no estoy enojada… Es solo que… No, tampoco es eso… ¡No! Claro que no le diré a Korra que te firme unas cuantas fotografías… Claro que no, no me importa que me acuses con la abuela… Son tan… Tan… Infantiles ustedes dos…. Si claro, solo un par de días más… Yo también los quiero… Adiós.  
La joven de ojos color aceituna colgó el teléfono, y sentándose sobre la cama subió el volumen de la televisión, mientras se recostaba. La puerta de aquel cuarto de hotel se cerró quedamente y casi inmediatamente Opal escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, frunció el entrecejo y rascándose la nuca y alborotando su cabello, se dirigió al baño, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a hablar  
\- Creo que nos debes una explicación y una disculpa a Bolin y a mí. Ya sé que eres la estrella, pero anoche fuiste grosera, pedante y por si fuera poco estuviste bebiendo con los Red Lotus como si fueras cosaco.- Si Senna te viera seguramente te castigaría hasta que te salieran canas, peor en serio Korra ¿Qué fue lo que te paso anoche? Estabas irreconocible.- Opal espero alguna respuesta, pero la puerta siguió cerrada y ella solo escucho el agua de la regadera al caer. – Ok… Si quieres tomar actitud de diva allá tú.- Y dicho esto se retiro molesta.  
La joven regreso a donde la televisión seguía encendía y con molestia, se dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a observarla sin ponerle atención. La noche había sido larga y entre la actitud de Korra y el peregrinar en una Ciudad que no era la suya hasta encontrar de vuelta el hotel donde estaban hospedados, desde sabrá Raava que tugurio donde los Red Lotus festejaban había sido toda una aventura, así que el sonido de la televisión encendida se convirtió en un arrullo y se quedo dormida.   
Una detonación saco a Opal de su sueño, la televisión había seguido encendida y una película de acción mostraba escenas de explosiones y disparos, bostezando Opal apago el aparato y dejando la habitación en silencio, escucho el murmullo del agua de la regadera aun cayendo, intrigada reviso la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Korra había llegado. Con algo d inquietud se acerco de nuevo al baño y golpeo la puerta quedamente.  
\- ¿Todo está bien Korra?- No obtuvo respuesta.  
La joven se debatió unos segundos, aquello no era normal, giro la cerradura y para su sorpresa esta no tenia seguro y se metió.  
\- ¿Korra?... – Pregunto al entrar al baño, el vapor del agua caliente había llenado todo la habitación y hacia difícil distinguir algo, pero la silueta de su amiga se distinguía, estaba sentada en la regadera, la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior estaba regada por todo el suelo.  
Opal se movió con rapidez, cerro la llave del agua y sacudió a Korra tratando de obtener alguna respuesta.  
\- ¿Korra?... ¡Korra! ¡Contéstame! ¿Estás bien?... ¡Háblame!.- Dijo con algo de desesperación Opal, sacudiendo a Korra sujetándola de los hombros.  
Los ojos azules de Korra estaban fijos en el infinito, no había señales visibles de que estuviera lastimada pero era difícil de decir.  
\- Hice una estupidez Opal…- Dijo finalmente.  
\- Háblame Korra, no puedo entenderte nada si me hablas a medias.-  
Korra se puso de pie, y sin importarle estar desnuda salió del cuarto de baño, ante la mirada atónita de Opal.  
\- Korra… No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que paso.-  
\- Yo…. No lo recuerdo…- Dijo Korra, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un genuino gesto de desesperación.  
Opal se limito a poner una bata sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, y se sentó a su lado abrazándola, sin saber que mas hacer por el momento.

(Vltava (1 &2 ) - Bedrich Smetana)

Como si fuera la aleta de un tiburón surcando el océano, el estabilizador vertical del Dassault Falcon de Industrias Futuro corto las nubes mientras superaba los 15 mil metros, en la cabina de aquel avión privado, los lentos oscuros del piloto reflejaron el sol que descendía poco a poco en el horizonte, sus manos sostenían firmemente el timón sin ningún asomo de duda, pero el joven sentado en el asiento del copiloto aflojo su corbata y se animo a decir algo que no se había animado a expresar desde que el vuelo había comenzado.  
\- Srita. Sato… No quiero sonar impertinente pero creo que debería de…-  
\- Sr. Feng, Quizá no lo sepa, pero soy un piloto certificado, tengo más de 1000 horas de vuelo como piloto de pruebas de prototipos de Industrias Futuro y no es la primera vez que vuelo este Falcon One.-  
\- Entiendo eso Srita. Sato, pero su padre…-  
\- El no está en este avión Sr. Feng, así que como empleado de Industrias Futuro debe de seguir y atender mis órdenes como ejecutivo de alto rango de la compañía. ¿Está claro?  
\- Si Srita. Sato.-   
\- Muy bien, entonces tome el mando mientras voy a comer algo, no quiero llegar a New York con el estomago vacio.  
EL Co-piloto asintió, no sin sentir algo de vergüenza por lo que había dicho, pero si quería conservar el empelo no volvería a mencionarlo.  
\- ¿Qué hay en el menú de hoy Suzanne? – Pregunto Asami, tomando asiento en e uno de los asientos ejecutivos del avión, mientras encendía su computadora y se pondría al tanto de todo en pocos minutos.-  
\- Tenemos Filete Cordon Bleu y papas escalfadas, o Salmon si lo prefiere, y Crema de Menta con Chocolate para el postre.-  
\- Tomare el salmón…. Y omitiré el postre, pero tráeme mas café por favor.-  
La joven sobre cargo asintió y se retiro, dejando sola a Asami, que fijo su vista en el monitor, mientras bebía una taza de café.  
\- ¿Srita. Sato? Estoy iniciando la aproximación al JFK…-   
Y antes de que terminara la frase, Asami ya estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto.  
\- Yo me encargo a partir de aquí.- Dijo Asami, acomodándose la diadema, y comenzando a comunicarse con la torre de control para poder aterrizar.  
Un par de horas más tarde Asami observaba la ciudad desde el último piso de la Torre Sato, si bien era un edificio de menor tamaño al de Ciudad República, esto no le restaba el hecho de ser impresionante, una joya de cristal y acero que refulgía como un rubí a cusa de sus peculiares cristales pintados de rojo ocre, color distintivo de Industrias Futuro.  
\- ¿Asami? La junta de las 5 p.m. se moverá hasta las 7 p.m. el Sr. Ribeiro y Monsieur De LaCroix, tienen jetlag y el consejo administrativo modifico el horario…-  
\- Ja… Típico del llorón de Ribeiro.- Rio Asami, sin dejar de observar a la ciudad mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados en su espalda.  
\- ¿ Quieres que re-acomode tu agenda Asami?  
\- No Jin... Me tomare un descanso. ¿Puedes mandarme un mensajero por favor? - La joven secretaria asintió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Asami sola en su oficina.  
Momentos después entro un muchacho a la oficina, y Asami garabateo una lista de cosas y le dio al joven la lista y una suma de dinero. EL joven mensajero salió presuroso y al cabo de pocos minutos regreso con lo pedido: Varias revistas especializadas en música y novedades de grupos musicales.  
La heredera de Sato leía aquel material con avidez, mientras bebía mas café, solo que ahora aderezado con algo de escocés, y varias colillas aparecían apagadas en el cenicero, mientras que otro aun encendió descansaba en aquel objeto de cristal cortado. Con gesto despectivo descarto la revista que leía, Uno de sus grupos favoritos anunciaba cambio en su vocalista y esto le molestaba un poco, rápidamente fijo su vista en la siguiente revista, donde unos vibrantes ojos azules resaltaban en la portada.  
Asami tomo la revista, la joven en la portada, mostraba su blanca dentadura y un gesto de furiosa alegría mientras sostenía un micrófono y apoyaba un pie sobre un amplificador. Reconoció aquella faz enseguida, y rápidamente busco el artículo al que hacía referencia la portada.  
“Avatar el grupo formado por los hermanos Mako y Bolin Toza, y la enérgica Korra Sialuk, anuncio después de mucha especulación que la posición de baterista será tomado por la hasta ahora desconocida Opal Beifong. Opal sustituye a Hasook, quien no tomo muy bien el haber sido sustituido por la ilustre desconocida Opal, en el inicio de una gira de conciertos mundiales, pero el talentoso baterista se ha negado a hacer declaraciones al respecto. Se especula que ya hay una banda esperándolo en sus filas, y en cuanto lo sepamos, ténganlo por seguro que aquí publicaremos la noticia. Pr lo pronto le deseamos toda la suerte del mundo a Avatar, que inicia sus conciertos en la Capital de Metal: Zaofu.  
Esta ciudad adora el metal en más de un sentido y se dice que acondicionaron el estadio olímpico Dai Li, más conocido como la Casa de los Topos tejón para dar comienzo a una primera gira que promete será vibrante y llena de la energía desbordada de la líder y vocalista Korra.”  
Asami sonrió, esa chica tenia algo que le agradaba, y esperaba poder hablar con ella, como gesto de admiración de una artista a otra, pensó para sí misma, aunque rápidamente encubrió con ese pensamiento el hecho de que antes se había fijado en el escote de la blusa desgarrada de Korra en la foto central de aquel artículo. Hojeo rápidamente la revista para distraerse, cuando una palabra llamo su atención.  
“Y así como lo leen, han pasado 10 meses desde el lanzamiento del exitoso primer disco oficial de la banda Töekomst, Hollow Rain. Y aun y cuando hace 6 meses la líder, productora y vocalista de la banda Asami Sato anunciara que ya se trabajaba en un disco recopilatorio y de estudio que contendría versiones remasterizadas d sus primeras grabaciones underground y bootleg, hasta el momento no se hay noticias o indicios que nos den luz sobre esto. Si bien la exquisita voz de Asami aunado al sonido retro gothic con toques sinfónicos, era una bocanada de aire fresco en este ambiente saturado de voces comunes y corrientes, todo parece indicar que aquel nuevo disco aun tardara mucho y con él sus fans miran hacia otros horizontes y nuevas bandas. No te duermas en tu one hit wonder Asami, si no tendremos a otra mas que se une a la lista de bandas de un solo éxito.”  
Asami arrojo la revista con furia al bote de la basura, si bien todo lo que decía la breve nota era cierto, también estaba el hecho de que sus obligaciones con Industrias Futuro acaparaban mucho de su tiempo, y aunque eso le molestaba, tampoco podría darle la espalda al sueño de su madre… Aun molesta tomo el teléfono en su escritorio y marco furiosamente un numero y espero impacientemente a que le contestaran, golpeando sus dedos contra el escritorio.  
\- ¿Tahno? Quiero que me escuches con atención, Estaré en New York hasta el fin de semana, pero cuando regrese a Ciudad República el lunes, quiero a la banda metida en el estudio a…. No, me importa un carajo que allá sean de madrugada…. Sí, estoy molesta… Leí una nota en una revista… Si, ya se…. No, no, no…. Mira… No quiero discutir contigo… Solo haz lo que te pido… Por favor… Si, si, te prometo una cita sin Industrias Futuro o Töekomst en la plática… Ok, Si… Lo prometo…. Bueno… Bye… Oye Tahno… Perdón por despertarte… Sí, claro, Bye.-  
Asami colgó el teléfono y se volvió a sentar frente a las revistas, se inclino hacia un costado y saco la revista del cesto de basura, sacudió la portada y la puso de nuevo sobre la mesa, aunque su mirada no se desviaba de la figura retratada en la portada.

(Gangsta’s Paradise – Coolio)

Ryu caminaba con seguridad por la calle, se había comprado ropa nueva, sus heridas habían cicatrizado y en contra de su costumbre habitual, sonreía. Se detuvo en una esquina y reviso la dirección en el GPS de su teléfono, era la primera vez que estaba en esa parte de Cd. República. Era la zona de los dormitorios universitarios, alejada completamente del área de los muelles donde había pasado los últimos meses, pero se había asegurado de cambiar, hasta ahora no había usado su falsa identidad comprada antes de llegar ahí, había cortado su cabello, afeitado su cara y los tatuajes de henna se desvanecerían dentro de poco, Ryuji Akagi dejaba de existir en ese momento, desde ahora era Ryu Wuzhang.  
\- Buenas tardes.- Dijo Ryu con cortesía, a la señora de edad que le abría la puerta. – Busco a la Sra. Xing.-   
\- Oh, tú debes de ser el amable joven que pidió ver el departamento.- Dijo la señora de avanzada edad.  
Ryu se mostro como una persona distinta, amable, sonriente y totalmente encantador. Después de un par de horas ya recibía las llaves de lo que sería su nueva casa, y tan pronto estuvo instalado en aquella casa, saco algo del fondo de su mochila, lo sostuvo en sus manos como un tesoro preciado, y con cuidado lo desdoblo… era el poster que había comprado hacia meses, aunque para el parecía una eternidad, lucia desgastado en los bordes de los dobleces, evidencia clara de lo duro que había sido para el sobrevivir esos meses, pero también evidencia de que algunas cosas se habían hecho aun mas fuertes. Con gestos amorosos deslizo sus manos por aquella superficie impresa, como si acaricia algo vivo, y finalmente, aquel desgastado poster ocupo un lugar central en una pared… Ryu deslizo de nuevo sus dedos por el rostro impreso y murmuro:  
\- Pronto, mi amor, muy pronto…- 

( Unchain my Heart!!! – Gorgoroth )  
\- ¿Zhuli? Sí, soy Opal… Necesito hablar con Varrick ahora… No… Necesito hablar con el… Creo que debemos de suspender el concierto de esta noche.- Dijo Opal al teléfono.   
Korra parecía estar catatónica, pero también se veía confundida y sin concentración, con trabajos Opal haba conseguido ayudarla a vestirse, pero Korra parecía ausente y quizás debería ser llevada a un hospital, pero tan pronto ella escucho que el concierto seria cancelado, se puso de pie rápidamente y arrebatándole el teléfono a Opal dijo:  
\- Dile a Varrick que no cancele nada, ya salimos para allá.- Dijo crudamente.  
\- Oye Korra… Tú no estás bien.- Dijo con preocupación Opal, pero Korra le dedico una mirada dura y vidriosa.  
\- ¿Vienes o te quedas?-   
Korra saco algunas cosas de su maleta y salió golpeando la puerta, mientras Opal dudo un momento, pero a final de cuentas se decidió y salió rápidamente tras de Korra.  
Poco tiempo después en el backstage, Varrick discutía acaloradamente con Mako, mientras Zhuli y Bolin trataban de calmarlos inútilmente.  
\- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se lo que paso Varrick! – Gritaba Mako, manoteando enfrente de Varrick.  
\- ¿Y cómo esperas que crea semejante estupidez? Red Lotus está tocando sostenidos en polvo blanco y nadando en alcohol. ¡Y tu apareces aquí sin poder explicarme por qué debo de pagar esta cuenta por una habitación de hotel destrozada y sobornos a la policía local para que se hagan de la vista gorda ¡ - Gritaba Varrick, completamente fuera de sus cabales.  
\- Por última vez Varrick… N-O L-O R-E-C-U-E-R-D-O.- Deletreó Mako, apoyando su voz con gestos de sus manos.  
Varrick iba a iniciar de nuevo su retahíla, cuando la puerta se abrió y Korra entro sin decir palabra, paso enfrente de ellos y como si no estuvieran ahí, comenzó a alistarse para su presentación. Varrick volteo hacia Opal, pidiendo a señas una explicación, pero la joven levanto los hombros, indicando que tampoco sabía algo.  
Los demás comenzaron a hacer lo propio, aunque el ambiente se había vuelto evidentemente pesado.  
\- Korra… Mira… No estoy seguro de… - Dijo Mako, acercándose a Korra con la obvia intención de aclarar algo.  
\- No. - Corto Korra, apoyando su respuesta con una doble dosis de frialdad proveniente de sus ojos azules. – La prioridad es el concierto. Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar…. Después.- Mako bajo su mirada, y se retiro lentamente.  
Momentos después la presentación de Red Lotus terminaba y pasaron por el backstage golpeando las paredes. Esa era la señal para que Avatar se preparara, y aun con el ambiente pesado los miembros de la banda salieron hacia el escenario, menos Korra, que seguía sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Varrick vio la escena y se acerco a Korra con las manos en sus bolsillos, de uno de ellos extrajo una bolsa con varias pastillas multicolores, como las que le había dado la noche anterior, y las puso sobre la mesa enfrente a Korra y sonriendo se retiro.  
Korra alzo su vista, inmediatamente se concentró en aquella bolsa y su contenido, quizás no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero si algo sabia es que había tocado como nunca en su vida… El debate no tardo mucho, tomo la bolsa y tomo un par de pastillas y las ingirió, echo su cabeza para atrás y un par de minutos después sintió un sensación de euforia, rio a carcajadas brevemente y salió corriendo rumbo al escenario.  
Después de unos instantes se escucho al público gritar el entrar Korra a escena y el rugido de la multitud duplico su volumen cuando la guitarra de Korra de nuevo acallaba el sonido de la guitarra de Mako.

Fin del Capítulo 6.


	7. Bitter Melody

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rockstars   
Capitulo 7

(Urami Bushi – Meiko Kaji)

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que la gira de conciertos de Avatar había terminado, y aun y cuando se había acordado que todos tomarían vacaciones, Korra y los demás seguían apareciendo en los medios: Entrevistas por internet, apariciones personales y ocasionales firmas de autógrafos en algunas tiendas de discos de Ciudad República.   
Pero Korra no había retomado su suspendida carrera universitaria, Opal y Bolin habían comenzado a frecuentarse y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y Mako solo hacía esfuerzos que no prosperaban para poder hablar con Korra. Odiaba admitir que él tampoco sabía que era lo que había pasado esa noche a causa de todo el alcohol que habían bebido, y los guiños y palmaditas en su espalda que le dieron Ghazan y Zaheer cuando les pregunto acerca de lo sucedido tampoco ayudó mucho a su situación.   
Korra era su amiga, llevaban años de conocerse y había sido una idea conjunta de ellos dos formar a Avatar, pero desde lo sucedido en el afterparty del primer concierto de la gira todo se había vuelto confuso. Korra interrumpió la mayoría de sus solos en la gira de conciertos, él no dijo nada abiertamente, pero las fricciones entre él y Korra fueron constantes durante toda la gira, ¿Seria que su sospecha de que habían intimado era cierta? Y sobre todo ¿Seria que Korra si lo recordaba y era lo que la molestaba?  
\- Hare hamburguesas para comer ¿Está bien Mako?-   
\- Aja…-  
\- No tenemos mostaza pero no creo que nos haga falta.-  
\- Aja…-  
\- O mejor dejare las hamburguesas, Creo que vi una rata atropellada en la calle hace rato.-  
\- Ah… Por mi está bien…  
\- ¿Quieres tu rata bien cocida? – Pregunto Bolin.  
\- Si, si…- Contestó el mayor de los hermanos sin siquiera saber lo que le habían preguntado.  
Bolin, apago la estufa y dejando de preparar la comida se sentó al lado de su hermano.  
\- Es hora de que hables con ella hermano.-  
\- Ya sé, pero ¿Y si no quiere hablar de eso?-  
\- Vas a tener que forzar un poco la situación, Varrick ya dijo que tenemos 6 meses antes de que nos volvamos a meter en serio a los ensayos y a preparar otro disco o algo así, ¿Quieres esperar 6 meses para poder aclarar la situación?-  
Mako se recargó en su asiento y se llevo la mano al mentón, pensando en sus alternativas, considerándolo todo. Y se decidió por ir a hablar con Korra, aun y cuando sus sentimientos y ganas de hacer eso eran un tanto ambiguos.  
\- Iré a hablar con ella…- Le afirmó a Bolin, con gesto decidido.  
\- Así me gusta.- Dijo Bolin, sonriendo y palmeando la pierna de su hermano dos veces antes de ponerse de pie. - ¿Entonces si quieres tu rata bien cocida?  
\- ¿Qué?- 

(Sunday Bloody Sunday – U2)

\- Es un buen día para un funeral.- Dijo el monje, poniendo su manos sobre las manos de Ryu, que estaba sentado en una silla plegable con el semblante agachado.

Todos los presentes eran inquilinos de la Sra. Xing, y aun no se explicaban cómo era que la amable anciana hubiera muerto tan repentinamente, ya que a pesar de su avanzada edad era alguien con bastante vitalidad y alegría. Los inquilinos murmuraban, en los últimos meses el joven recién llegado de nombre Ryu se había unido a su pequeña comunidad, era amable, dispuesto y sonriente. Y siempre después del trabajo pasaba a ver a la Sra. Xing, por lo que habían hecho una buena amistad…   
Todos también sabían que la anciana repudiaba a sus hijos, a los que “amablemente" se refería como sanguijuelas, pero aun así todos se sorprendieron al saber que a la muerte de la anciana, el beneficiario y heredero de los bienes fuera el joven Ryu.  
La clara indignación de los hijos de la Sra. Xing fue objeto del escarnio público, el joven Ryu, solo parecía contrariado con todo eso, pero inmediatamente recibió el apoyo de toda la comunidad de inquilinos y del mismo abogado que había leído el testamento, no había razón para sospechar otra cosa…  
Mientras se efectuaban los ritos funerarios, una figura observaba todo, ligeramente apartada de los deudos, mientras sostenía un cigarrillo en los labios, era una mujer alta, de cabellera gris, gesto adusto y con unas marcas peculiares en su cara. Saco un encendedor de su saco, pero este resbalo de sus dedos y cayó al suelo y al agachase a recogerlo, una mujer mayor palideció al ver el arma que se asomaba colgada de una bandolera en el cinturón. La mujer al darse cuenta de esto, metió la mano en el bolsillo, mientras la anciana palidecía aun más.  
\- No se preocupe, Soy la Detective Lin Beifong de la Policía de Ciudad República.- Dijo, mostrando una placa.  
La anciana respiro aliviada y continuo su camino hacia donde se estaban haciendo los ritos para la difunta Sra. Xing   
\- Oiga… ¿Usted también conocía a la Sra. Xing?-  
\- Oh si, fui de sus primeras inquilinas, la conocía desde hace poco mas de 30 años.-  
\- Ya veo… Y el joven que esta junto al monje fue quien descubrió el cuerpo, ¿no es así?-  
\- Oh si, él es el joven Ryu, llego hace poco a nuestra comunidad, era muy cercano a la Sra. Xing, volvía del trabajo cuando encontró el cuerpo de Mei…- Sollozó la anciana.  
\- También tengo entendido que la Sra. Xing le heredó todo a él.-  
\- Oh si, el joven Ryu fue muy amable, nos perdonó la renta a todos por 3 meses en honor a la Sra. Xing, no como esos buitres de sus hijos que nos quieren correr de la cuadra para poder venderlo todo y hacer un centro comercial… ¡Basuras!-  
Lin observo el gesto de la anciana con curiosidad, y luego volteo a ver hacia Ryu que ayudaba ya al monje con los inciensos para el rito. Y que él estuviera ahí, haciendo algo tan íntimo le pareció extraño, aun sabiendo que los hijos de la Sra. Xing no estaban ahí.  
\- Usted me disculpara detective, pero la actitud de los hijos de Mei Xing me molesta mucho.-  
\- No se preocupe Sra.…-  
\- Bo, Lian Bo Detective.-  
\- Mucho gusto. Ahora si me disculpa…-  
Lin se retiro del lugar, y mientras se dirigía a su auto saco su celular.  
\- Hola Kya… Sí, soy yo… Solo para preguntarte por la autopsia de la Sra. Mei Xing… Si, ya me dijiste que no había nada raro… Es solo que…. Si, llámalo una corazonada… Si, ya sé que la cremaron… ¿Podrías darle un vistazo al expediente de nuevo?... Si, te lo agradeciera mucho… Si, si, Te debo una cena... No. Y no te llevare la pizzería… Sí, claro… Bye.-   
Lin subió a su auto, algo ahí no le terminaba de gustar, pero no podía ir mas allá de su deber si no tenía una causa probable, por lo pronto se olvidaría del asunto, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Horas más tarde Ryu despedía a los inquilinos que se habían reunido en casa de la Sra. Xing, habían conversado, tomado té y hablado de lo buena persona que había sido la Sra. Xing con todos. Pero ya era tarde y todos tenían actividades al día siguiente. Como dueño ahora de toda la cuadra Ryu anuncio su cambio de residencia a la casa de la Sra. Xing… Nadie lo cuestiono, incluso lo apoyaron, y con este sentimiento de conclusión los vecinos se despidieron y dejaron solo a Ryu.  
El joven subió las escaleras, examino la casa detenidamente y luego bajo al sótano, tomo medidas y después se metió a su computadora para checar un dato. Momentos después vio que la herencia en efectivo era algo no particularmente cuantioso, pero si considerable, además había varias propiedades, no solo la cuadra en la que ahora vivía, si no también distintos edificios en varias partes de la ciudad, sonrió satisfecho. Levantó sus brazos y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza dejándose caer en su asiento.  
\- Bueno Ryu… Tienes mucho que hacer…-

(Sleepwalker – Nightwish)

Los ojos verdes de Asami habían visto el atardecer convertirse en noche al mismo tiempo que se consumía su cajetilla de cigarros, sentada en la fría piedra veía como la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres se preparaba para una noche más. Estaba sentada en más de 100 años de historia y conmemoración, la Plaza Trafalgar era uno de sus sitios favoritos, y había decidido cancelar todos sus compromisos, esa noche era importante y además quería relajarse un poco antes del gran evento, y aquel lugar era idóneo para eso, aun y cuando estuviera lleno de turistas y gente del mismo Londres.  
Tahno había estado junto a ella todo este tiempo, y ambos no habían hablado, si algo habían aprendido el uno del otro en tantos años de amistad, era a respetar el silencio mutuo, o las señales cuando las palabras faltaban. El joven tomo el cigarrillo de los labios de Asami y después de darle una chupada profunda, lo tiro al piso y lo pisó con el zapato.  
\- Ya es hora…- Dijo tendiéndole una mano a Asami para que se pusiera de pie.  
Ella atendió el gesto y acicaló su vestido en cuanto se puso de pie. El vestido de Asami ondeaba con la suave brisa nocturna y los dos músicos atravesaron la plaza hacia donde la limo ya los esperaba.  
Multitud de flashes destellaban en el vestíbulo del Park Plaza Westminster Bridge, Asami desfilo del brazo de Tahno mientras saludaban a la multitud reunida, mientras que en la sala de conferencias del hotel, el resto de la banda ya esperaba por su líder y guitarra principal.  
\- Buenas noches… - Dijo Asami, con su melodiosa voz.- Gracias a todos por asistir. Como sabrán esta noche a partir de las 12 de la noche nuestro disco estará disponible en las tiendas de discos físicamente y en su formato digital en tiendas on line en todo el mundo. Este disco nombrado “Perfect Storm, Hollow Rain” es un disco compilatorio que incluye todos los temas de nuestros inicios como banda de garaje ahora en versión de estudio, así como 3 canciones completamente nuevas.-   
Los flashes seguían destellando y los reporteros levantaban la mano para hacer preguntas, y dada la posición de Asami, como Productora, Manager, Líder y Vocalista del grupo, toda la atención se centraba en ella, Asami contestaba con calma y una muy ensayada sonrisa todo lo que le preguntaban, y después de una seria de preguntas respondidas le hizo la indicación a una reportera de que hiciera su pregunta.  
\- Tanto a ti como a Tahno se les ha visto juntos en varios lugares de Ciudad República, ¿Es cierto el rumor de que ustedes están saliendo?-   
Asami se quedo muda, se había preparado para todo tipo de preguntas, pero nunca se había imaginado que le fueran a preguntar algo acerca de su vida sentimental, y más aun algo acerca de ella y Tahno. El joven de cabello ondulado se dio cuenta de eso cuando reparo en que Asami se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla y sin perder el tiempo tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.  
\- Asami y yo somos muy buenos amigos, llevamos años de conocernos y por eso es algo común que nos vean frecuentar varios lugares en la Ciudad, es como mi querida hermanita menor.- Dijo, el joven guiñándole un ojo a Asami, pero entre el silencio de Asami, y la actitud desvergonzada del joven todo aquello había se interpretó de otra manera y los reporteros comenzaron a lanzar preguntas acerca de la situación sentimental de los miembros de Töekomst, y sin dar demasiadas evasivas Asami dio por terminada la conferencia de prensa.  
\- En buen lio nos acabas de meter…- Reprochó Asami, cuando se retiraban de la sala de conferencias.  
\- Nunca hay mala publicidad, es mejor que hablen… Ya verás que no tardara en salir alguna sex tape de algún famoso y nos olvidaran.- Rió cínicamente Tahno.  
Asami, acepto que su amigo tenía razón, después de todo ella sabia cual era la verdad detrás de aquella sonrisa y actitud de Tahno, por lo que no pensaría más en el asunto, era hora de firmar discos y fotografías. 

(Juke Joint Jezebel – KMFDM)

Los dedos de Korra se movían con ritmo al rasguear las cuerdas de su Iron Cross, la canción que tocaba era un cover, pero a ella le encantaba, y aun y cuando el amplificador de la guitarra estaba en un volumen muy bajo el sonido que producía sacudía las ventanas del pequeño departamento.  
Opal también disfrutaba de aquella música, después de la gira parecía que Korra había recuperado su buen ánimo y disposición para la música, aunque seguía renuente a regresar a la universidad, y ella por su parte debía de aprovechar ese intermedio en la música para ponerse al día con sus estudios, además estaba Bolin, que poco a poco había comenzado a agradarle como algo más que su compañero de banda.  
La guitarra de Korra hizo una pausa en una nota errada y eso fue aprovechado por Mako para golpear la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.  
Opal se dirigió a abrir y vio al joven guitarrista con un gesto algo burlón, ya que ella también sabía que ellos dos traían algunos asuntos no resueltos.  
\- Pasa Mako.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.  
Naga también se apresuro a saludar al joven, y el acarició afanosamente la cara del enorme animal.  
\- ¿Está Korra?- Pregunto, haciendose el tonto, porque ya sabía la respuesta.  
\- Está en su cuarto… - ¡Eh Naga! ¿Quieres ir a pasear?- Contesto Opal, sacudiendo el collar frente a la mascota de Korra, dando tiempo a que los dos jóvenes hablaran a solas.  
Mako respiró hondamente para darse valor, y trato de verse lo más seguro de sí mismo que pudo cuanto toco a la puerta de Korra.  
\- Hey Korra.-   
\- Oh… Hola Mako.- Contesto Korra, viéndolo un momento y regresando sui vista a las cuerdas de su guitarra. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto sin mucha atención.  
\- Bueno… Este… Yo… Quería, es decir… Quiero, aclarar las cosas contigo Korra.-   
\- ¿Aclarar?-   
\- Si… Es que tú sabes… Lo del hotel… A decir verdad tampoco recuerdo que fue lo que paso, pero quisiera…-   
\- No.- Dijo tajantemente Korra.  
\- P-pero… -  
\- No sé lo que paso, y no quiero saberlo.-  
\- Pero… Eso no…-  
\- Dije: No.- Espeto Korra, poniéndose de pie.  
\- ¡No puedes dejarlo así, Korra!- Grito Mako manoteando enfrente de Korra.  
Los rostros de ambos jóvenes quedaron muy juntos, pero se miraban discordantes, por un lado la callada y renuente ira de Korra, que estaba calmada como una tormenta, y por el otro lado Mako, a quien su desesperación lo había vuelto irascible, nervioso e inestable. Mako se acerco mas, buscando la situación obvia, Korra por su parte no cedió espacio…  
Cuando el teléfono sonó…  
\- ¿Si? Hola Zhuli… Dentro de dos horas en la oficina de Varrick… Ok… Le aviso a Opal… Si, Mako está aquí, ahora mismo le digo… Ok… Nos vemos… Bye.-  
Los dos quedaron en silencio, y Korra tomo asiento al lado de Mako que se había ido hacia la pequeña sala del departamento.  
\- Mira Mako… No estoy segura de lo que paso, pero no soy tonta, lo intuyo… Y prefiero dejarlo así. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos defendíamos a Bolin? ¿Cuándo ustedes no llevaban almuerzo y los tres compartíamos el mío? Todo eso es invaluable para mí y no quiero perderlo por algo que pudo o no pasar.-  
\- ¿Pero qué tal y si yo quiero más que solo eso?- Gimió Mako.  
La joven morena tomo aire, con un gesto de fastidio en su cara.  
\- No me hagas decir las palabras que te van a doler Mako…-  
\- P-pero.-  
\- Te quiero, eres más que un hermano para mí… Pero no mas allá de eso…-  
Mako se abrazo de ella y por un momento podría jurar que sintió algo húmedo que resbaló hasta su cuello, y sabiendo que era, solo estrecho a Mako con fuerza.  
\- ¡Oye…! ¡Cuidado! No quiero que me rompas una costilla…-  
\- Oh, perdón…-  
\- Es hora de irme, te veo en un rato en la oficina de Varrick.- Dijo Mako, sin darle la cara a Korra, mientras salía rápidamente del departamento.  
Korra regreso a su cuarto, su respiración estaba agitada y se rascaba frenéticamente un brazo, mientras que con el otro buscaba algo en los cajones de su tocador, alborotándolo todo, finalmente encontró una bolsita, llena de pastillas multicolores, como si sostuviera un tesoro, extrajo un par de ellas y las puso en su boca. Dejándose caer en la cama comenzó a relajarse y al cabo de unos minutos se puso de pie de nuevo, sonriente y como si nada hubiera pasado.

(Big City Nights – Scorpions)

Korra llegó sonriente a la oficina de Varrick, bromeaba con Opal, y eso contrastaba enormemente con el semblante decaído de Mako. Opal hizo un gesto a Bolin, como preguntándole que había pasado, pero el joven se encogió de hombros y solo se limitaron a seguir con sus respectivas platicas mientas el elevador los enviaba al piso dónde estaban la oficina de Varrick.  
Al llegar a la oficina, Zhuli les abrió la puerta, mientras que el empresario aun hablaba por teléfono animadamente. Los 4 jóvenes rodaron sus ojos, ya que Varrick siempre quería dar la imagen de hombre de negocios ocupado.  
Cuando por fin colgó, el agente de Avatar se les quedo viendo con una mirada picara y algo maliciosa.  
\- Chicos… me es muy grato hacerles este anuncio…- Dijo finalmente el hombre sacando un papel de su escritorio y poniéndolo en frente de ellos.  
Bolin, el más curioso de los 4 tomo la hoja de papel, y en cuanto la leyó, la hoja cayo de sus manos mientras el joven comenzaba a balbucear, Opal tomo la hoja del suelo, y tan pronto la leyó tuvo que sentarse para no caer.  
\- Ya digan de una maldita vez de que se trata… - Gruño Korra tomando la hoja de manos de Opal.  
Sus ojos recorrieron el papel y conforme avanzaba una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro hasta que la sonrisa se torno en gritos eufóricos y comenzó a saltar por la habitación.  
Mako estaba desconcertado y cundo por fin pudo tomar la hoja cuando Korra la dejo caer su mirada se clavo en Varrick.  
\- Que Vaatu me lleve… ¿Esto es cierto Varrick?-  
\- Lo juro por mi madre.- Dijo Varrick, cruzando su pecho con un gesto de su mano.  
\- ¡El Kraken! ¡El maldito Kraken! ¡Nos invitaron al Kraken! – Gritaba Korra saltando en los muebles de la oficina de Varrick.  
\- ¡Chicos! Esto merece una celebración… ¡Zhuli, haz la cosa!- Ordeno Varrick, a lo que su secretaria tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hablar.  
\- ¿La Cocina de Kwong? Hola… Deseo reservar mesa para 6… - Korra inmediatamente se paro enfrente de Zhuli y señalo a Naga, que también brincaba al lado de su ama. – Eeeeh, Mesa para 6 y una invitado extra… Si… Lo entenderan cuando lleguemos… Reservación a nombre de Varrick Blackstone… Gracias.-  
\- Ok chicos vayan a acicalarse, la limo pasara en un rato a sus casas para ir a celebrar.- Sonrió Varrick, sabiendo que en la cocina de Kwong había siempre gente de la prensa y no desaprovecharía eso para anunciar que Avatar estaría en el Kraken Fest.  
\- ¿Korra? – Dijo Zhuli, deteniendo a Korra mientras los demás se disponían a tomar el elevador.  
\- ¿Si?-  
\- Tu “encargo”.- Enfatizó Zhuli, poniendo una bolsa con mas pastillas de colores en la mano izquierda de Korra.  
La joven morena no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza y guardo inmediatamente la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Casi al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la ciudad, en el edificio de Industrias Futuro para ser exactos, Asami entraba a su oficina, debía de ponerse al día después de su breve visita a Londres. Tan pronto se sentó tras su escritorio comenzó a revisar su correo electrónico, y también giraba instrucciones a su secretaria, mientras también bebía una taza de café, ya que algo le decía que iba a ser una larga noche…   
Al cabo de unas horas, ya todo el mundo se había marchado, Asami se disponía a irse ya que había terminado mucho de lo pendiente y además por que le dolía levemente la cabeza, entonces recordó que no había revisado la cuanta asociada a Töekomst, así que regresando a su computadora, escribió el login de la cuenta y en primer lugar estaba un remitente desconocido, pero cuyo nombre le parecía familiar:  
Wu Prince International.  
“ Asami Sato, Manager de Töekomst y CEO de Sturm und Drang Productions. Presente. El Comité organizador de Kraken Fest se place en invitar a la agrupación musical Töekomst al festival…”  
Asami no termino de leer el correo cuando sus dos manos se levantaron en alto con un sonoro “! Si !” que salió de su boca al entender la magnitud de aquella invitación.  
Se apresuró a leer el resto del correo y en cuanto terminó, se puso de pie, sacó el celular de su bolso y comenzó hablar cuando salía de su oficina.  
\- ¡Despierta Tahno! No creerás lo que acaba de pasar…-

Fin del Capítulo 7


	8. Surfing with the Alien

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es fanfiction :p  
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rockstars   
Capitulo 8 

(Surfing with the alien – Joe Satriani)  
Había sido un día ajetreado, la llegada de Töekomst al Franz Josef Strauss había sido rutinaria pero desde su llegada habían sido constantemente asediados por la prensa, Asami había aprovechado eso para evidenciar su notorio buen gusto en el vestir y a pesar de que el vuelo desde Ciudad República había sido de algunas horas, la joven líder lucia deslumbrante.   
Sus lentes oscuros Gucci reflejaban los flashes de las cámaras y su sonrisa era igualmente extraordinaria. Tahno también hizo lo propio, atrayendo la gran mayoría de la prensa hacia donde estaba, mientras Asami hacia unas llamadas importantes. El resto del grupo se acomodo en una de la salas de espera del aeropuerto, ya que eran asediados por los fans que también iban llegando al evento, fue entonces cuando Asami tuvo que asumir su papel de manager del grupo, ya que había contratiempos con el transporte. Así que usando los contactos de su puesto empresarial, pudo poner a disposición del grupo un helicóptero para llevarlos a la ciudad de Regen, cerca de la frontera con la República Checa, sede el famoso Kraken Fest.  
Desde el aire, los miembros de Töekomst observaron el paisaje boscoso, ideal para el senderismo y otras actividades al aire libre. Asami también lo veía, pero ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y se contenía un poco para no tomar el control de aquel vehículo tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo habitualmente. Pero lo importante para ellos ahora era llegar al escenario del festival, si bien los únicos que habían ido anteriormente al festival en calidad de espectadores eran la misma Asami y Tahno, ahora era completamente distinto. El helicóptero maniobró y se ubico en un área despejada señalada con una enorme “H” marcada en el suelo, los jóvenes salieron agachándose y rápidamente fueron abordados por un pequeño grupo de personas.  
Asami iba hasta al final del grupo, ya que había dado algunas instrucciones al piloto del helicóptero y se había despojado de los audífonos y demás aparatos de navegación, y cuando toco el suelo se agacho un poco, y su cabello ondulo en el agitado viento producido por el rotor del aparato, e igualmente su vestuario ondeo en aquella ventisca, y aquello le proporciono una visión única a su figura y porte.  
\- Guau… - Murmuro el hombre delante de la comitiva, levemente cautivado por la visión despampanante de Asami.  
\- ¡Hola! Usted debe de ser Asami Sato…- Dijo el mismo hombre sonriente y mostrando también su buena presencia.  
\- En efecto soy yo. ¿usted es…?-  
\- Fahjro, Iroh Fahjro, es un placer conocerla al fin.  
Asami recordó el nombre, aunque durante su investigación no había encontrado alguna fotografía que identificara a aquella persona, miembro del comité organizador, y según tenía entendido encargado del programa del festival, así que en cierto modo se le debía a él la inclusión de Töekomst en el festival. Después de las presentaciones obligadas y el ánimo ya más relajado se veía que aquel hombre era alguien tranquilo, pero comprometido con su trabajo, y dentro de aquel ambiente rápidamente se creó cierto ambiente de confidencia.  
\- Como entenderás, estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, así que si gustan pueden echar un ojo por las instalaciones, dentro de poco un asociado los llevara que conozcan a Wu, y en la cena de esta noche conocerán al resto de invitados y al resto del comité organizador.- Y tras decir esto el hombre salió rápidamente hacia donde un autobús acaba de llegar.  
\- Wow… El Kraken…- Decía con incredulidad Tahno, viendo el enorme escenario principal.  
\- Esto es solo el principio Tahno… Es solo el principio.- Dijo Asami, sonriendo, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

(Queen of Heaven, Queen of Hell – Inkubus Sukkubus)

Una leve sacudida en su hombre saco a Korra de su sueño, había cerrado los ojos casi al subir al autobús, y ahora al abrirlos, solo veía el dominante color verde del terreno y el tono más oscuro del bosque que circundaba toda el área. Se puso de pie de un salto casi derribando a Opal de su asiento.  
\- ¡Con calma Korra!.- Grito Opal, pero la morena ya iba descendiendo del transporte.  
La joven miró todo con el mismo brillo en sus ojos como el que tendría un niño al abrir un obsequio esperado desde hacía mucho, se agacho y arranco un puñado de pasto, lo sostuvo en su mano un momento y después le soplo para verlo dispersarse en la brisa.  
\- El Kraken…- Murmuro con los ojos cristalinos y húmedos.  
Bolin le hecho su brazo sobre el hombro y ella lo aferro del torso, del otro lado Mako hizo, lo mismo, y al último Opal se abrazo de Bolin, y los 4 se quedaron viendo al escenario con la mirada perpleja y anhelante.  
\- ¡Hey Chicos! ¡Digan “queso suizo”!- Grito Zhuli detrás de ellos, sosteniendo una cámara.  
Los miembros de Avatar limpiaron sus mejillas y ojos y sonrieron hacia la cámara, aunque en sus rostros estaba marcado un sentimiento inescrutable, y que solo podría compararse por lo que sentían los otros recién invitados al legendario festival.  
\- Muchachos… El es Iroh, el es el culpable de que estemos aquí hoy.- Dijo un también sonriente Varrick.  
Momentos después Korra estaba muy cerca del Brütal Stage que era el lugar en el cual tocaría Avatar, en el estaba un grupo afinando y haciendo pruebas de sonido. La armoniosa voz de la vocalista hacía eco en el lugar, aun y cuando no todos los amplificadores estaban conectados, y por un momento, Korra comenzó a golpear rítmicamente su pie contra el suelo, marcando el ritmo de la guitarra principal.  
\- Ella es Kuvira y su grupo Kolossus.- Dijo Opal, acercándose imperceptiblemente a Korra.  
\- Es la primera vez que los escucho, tienen buen ritmo y la voz de esa chica…- Concedió Korra.  
Un amplificador chirrió con un sonido metálico y disonante, y el armonio se cayó, un hombre con chaleco amarillo subió inmediatamente al escenario y comenzó a revisar cables y conexiones.  
\- ¡Hey Kuvira!.- Grito Opal agitando la mano.  
\- ¿Opal?- Grito a su vez la aludida, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.   
La enérgica y grácil joven salto desde el escenario hasta donde estaban Opal y Korra, e inmediatamente abrazo a Opal, ante el desconcierto de Korra.  
\- Korra, ella es Kuvira, es casi casi mi hermana mayor.-   
\- ¡Jajajajaja! Mucho gusto.- Asintió Kuvira estrechando la mano efusivamente.  
Korra estaba acostumbrada a estrechar manos con fuerza, y casi siempre esperaba una queja o una mueca que denotara dolor por el fuerte apretón, pero con Kuvira fue distinta, el fuerte apretón de la vocalista de Kolossus fue igual de fuerte que el de ella misma y esto no era común.  
\- Buen brazo.- Concedió Korra con una sonrisa.  
\- Lo mismo digo.- Guiño Kuvira.  
Opal sintió la afinidad, y el parecido entre ambas mujeres, pero también sabia del espíritu de competencia de ambas y lo mejor era frenar el ímpetu de ambas desde ahora.  
\- Kuvira fue alumna de mi madre por varios años, así que en cierta manera crecimos juntas, por eso digo que es casi casi mi hermana mayor.- Aclaro Opal. Esforzándose por cambia el tema.  
\- Oh vaya, nunca pensé que algún conocido de Opal también estuviera metido en la música.  
\- Es un mundo que siempre me atrajo, y cuando conocí a Su, era ya era la ex estrella que es ahora, pero tenía más disposición y tiempo para enseñar…  
\- Hay tanto que no se… - Admitió Korra.  
\- Ya te acostumbraras, y ya verás que por la influencia de Iroh, hay muchas bandas nuevas por aquí. –  
\- Creo que ya quedo arreglado el feedback.- Dijo un hombre sobre el escenario. - ¿Puedes probar de nuevo los tonos altos Kuvira?- Pidió.  
\- Fue un placer Korra. Nos veremos en la cena.- Dijo la joven subiendo de un salto al escenario.  
\- Un placer también…- Contestó Korra, aun abrumada por tantas cosas.

( Saisho de saigo no Love Song – ZYYG)

Korra movía los dedos dentro de su bolsillo, su espalda estaba completamente húmeda a causa del sudor nervioso que aquella situación le causaba, y dentro de su bolsillo estaba un par de pastillas multicolores, y si bien sabia que eso le quitaría el nerviosismo, también sabía que si se ponía eufórica bien podría cometer un grave error, así que se limitaba a tocarlas, y tener en mente usarlas solo en caso de que sus nervios se pusieran muy mal.   
\- Todo saldrá bien Korra.- Dijo Opal tomándola del brazo, pero el fuerte apretón la sensación húmeda y pegajosa proveniente de las manos de la joven le dijo que ella también estaba nerviosa y eso la hizo sonreír.  
El salón de banquetes del Hotel Reblingerhof estaba repleto con los miembros de los distintos grupos invitados al evento, cerca de 120 bandas de todo el mundo, estaban los veteranos, Crystallica, Slaughterer, Red Lotus, Black Leopard, Heavy Balloon. Los hispanos, Arratoi Zuria, Digss el Mago, Páramo Oscuro. También los populares Black Castle, Archfoe, Pecus, Nightfever… Los novatos: Töekomst, Kolossus, el mismo Avatar… Todo esto era abrumador, además había bandas conocidas solo en Europa o en Asia, así como representantes de disqueras y demás personajes del mundo de la música.  
\- Uuuuhg… Creo que voy a vomitar…- Se quejo Korra a los oídos de Opal.  
La joven retiro su brazo rápidamente y se limito a llevar a su amiga al baño, donde se encerró, y corriendo a los lavabos comenzó a respirar agitadamente.  
\- Oh Dios….- Dijo, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía y comenzaba a marearse a cusa de casi hiperventilarse.  
El cerrojo de una de las puertas de los baños se abrió, la mujer que estaba adentro retiro el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo arrojo dentro del váter, con un pie acciono la palanca y se dirigió al espejo, donde Korra lucia agachada y luchaba por mantener la compostura unos minutos más, después de que la chica se retirase las píldoras harían su magia. Pero la joven que fumaba ahora retocaba su maquillaje, y hacia cosas con una marcada parsimonia y la resistencia de Korra estaba llegando a sus límites.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Asami.  
\- Y-yo… c-creo que…-   
Korra no termino su frase y trato de articular una frase pero el piso se movía y el mismo mundo pareció girar a su alrededor y de pronto todo se torno oscuro.  
Asami la sostuvo antes de que cayera, y sus reflejos se convirtieron en miedo y solo se limito a gritar para pedir ayuda.

Un fuerte olor y una luz cegadora sacaron a Korra de su inconsciencia, las voces a su alrededor eran galimatías ininteligibles y todo era confuso, cuando su mente le recordó lo que había pasado se sentó de golpe y se vio rodeado de sus conocidos, también estaban Varrick y Zhuli, así como la joven del baño y un hombre joven de cabello ondulado y gesto petulante.

\- Las sales hicieron efecto.- Dijo otro hombre que sostenía su mano mientras revisaba su pulso. – Todo está normal, solo un desmayo debido a la hiperventilación.-

Sus amigos se apresuraron a ver su estado mientras Korra aun se veía algo confundida, pero lentamente comprendía lo que había pasado, su mano comprobó que el contenido de su bolsillo aun estaba ahí, y contestó rápidamente a lo que le preguntaban.

\- ¡Me diste un susto de muerte¡ - Reclamó Opal mientras le golpeaba el brazo. – Si no fuera por Asami quien sabe que te hubiera pasado.-  
\- ¿Asami? – Pregunto Korra confundida.  
\- Hola soy Asami Sato.- Dijo la joven sonriente, mientras extendía su mano, y al verle el rostro Korra recordó de golpe toda la escena del baño, y solo atino a estrechar la mano, mientras su rostro enrojecía por la vergüenza.

Un hombrecillo flaco y desgarbado hablaba con potente voz al micrófono, Korra no podía decidir que era más irritante en el, si su traje verde limón o su chillona voz. Pero ese era él. Wu Prince, el organizador principal del Kraken Fest y el hecho de que todo mundo parecía conocerlo le desconcertaba un poco, pero también le dejaba claro lo mucho que desconocía del mundo de la música.  
\- … Así que solo me resta decirles a todos: ¡Rómpanse una pierna! – Dijo el hombrecillo levantando en alto su copa, mientras todos los presentes chiflaban y gritaban comenzando con aquel banquete.

Si bien era una persona social, Korra no estaba precisamente disfrutando el momento, entre la ansiedad que había sentido, el desmayo y todo lo demás se sentía intranquila y nerviosa, por lo que llevo discretamente la mano a su bolsillo, sostuvo las pastillas en su mano, pero no veía agua por ningún lado, solo cerveza y licor, y sabia que si mezclaba alcohol y aquellas píldoras, el efecto iba a ser algo para nada agradable, así que se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra.  
Solicito un vaso de agua, y le fue proporcionado, vio de un lado a otros, buscando no llamar la atención con su comportamiento, pero justo cuando giraba para meter la pastilla en su boca una pareja ya enfiestada se tropezó con ella, haciéndola tirar las pastillas y el agua.  
Ansiosa y con la respiración agitada se puso de rodillas y empezó a buscar aquellas píldoras, sus manos palpaban el piso alfombrado pero no encontraba lo que buscaba y mientras su desesperación crecía, después de varios minutos y de muchas miradas sobre ella, se puso de pie, y rápidamente salió hacia el jardín, buscando un poco de aire fresco.  
Camino varios metros por el jardín hasta que encontró una fuente poco iluminada y un banco de piedra, se sentó en el banco y se recostó, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo ligeramente estrellado mientras unas ligeras nubes viajaban en la brisa nocturna.  
\- Hola… ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí un rato?- Pregunto una voz femenina  
Korra se sobresaltó y se incorporó rápidamente, y tuvo que sostenerse para no caer debido al mareo que le dio.  
\- Aun no te ves bien, deberías ir a ver al médico.- Dijo Asami, viendo que Korra se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?-  
\- Y-yo… No, no. Estoy bien. Solo me maree por levantarme deprisa.- Contesto Korra recuperando algo de compostura.  
\- Ah… Ok….- Contestó Asami no muy convencida. - Oye… ¿Te conozco de algún lado?-  
\- Desde que llegue aquí parece que todo mundo me conoce… Y tú eres la vocalista de Töekomst, ¿Verdad?-  
\- Si, lo soy…. - ¿Te molesta si fumo?- Pregunto Asami sacando su tabaquera plateada.  
\- Mmmh… A decir verdad… Sí me molesta.- Dijo Korra haciendo una mueca de rechazo.- Lo considero un habito bastante sucio.-  
\- ¿Sucio?- Repitió Asami, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida y dispuesta a rebatir aquella opinión.  
\- Oh, Ahí estas Korra. Opal te está buscando…- Dijo Kuvira, apareciendo en el jardín y cortando la frase de Asami justo cuando la iba a decir.  
\- Salí un poco a tomar el aire…- Replico Korra.  
\- Si, te entiendo, a veces este ambiente es algo… opresivo. Ah, Hola Asami.-  
\- Hey Kuv.-  
\- ¿Qué todo mundo aquí se conoce?- Gruño Korra con evidente fastidio.  
\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Ya te acostumbraras Korra.- Rio sonoramente Kuvira. – Ven, vamos con Opal, me entere de que Anja Arünen y Shannon Von Dell harán un dueto al final de la presentación de Anja y quiero irme a dormir temprano.  
\- ¡OMG! ¡Mataría por ver ese dueto!- Grito Korra, gritando mas como una fan que como la rockstar que era.  
\- ¡Ayúdame a convencer a Opal y nos iremos las tres!- Secundó Kuvira con aire de complicidad.  
\- OK…. Bye Asami, Gracias por haberme ayudado en el baño.- Dijo Korra tomando a Kuvira del brazo.  
\- Bye ‘Sami, Te veo en el backstage.-  
\- Adiós… Par de…- Contesto Asami, murmurando entre dientes las últimas palabras con algo de desprecio.  
Cruzó la pierna y se ocupo nuevamente de su cigarro ansiado y tan pronto dio la primera bocanada de humo, la figura alta y de cabello ondulado de Tahno se sentó a su lado, y con la típica confianza entre ellos, tomo el cigarrillo de labios de Asami y lo llevo a los suyos, cosa que causo que la joven lo mirara con ira.  
\- ¿Qué? Es solo un cigarrillo… No te cuesta nada encender otro…- Dijo con cinismo Tahno.  
La joven hizo una mueca de desaprobación y sacando otro cigarro adquirió una postura más relajada.  
\- Nos toca en el Goth Stage a las 1 p.m. Así que quiero que todos estén en el backstage para hacer una prueba de sonido a las 11 a.m.-  
\- ‘Kay, entonces ya es hora de que dejes esto, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez.- Replico Tahno, poniéndose de pie y quitándole el cigarro a Asami, que de inmediato recordó que en el último ensayo su portentosa voz había flaqueado en una nota alta, y seguramente se debía a lo mucho que hbia fumado para canalizar su stress.  
\- Si no te quisiera tanto te golpearía…- Ironizo Asami, golpeando el hombro de su amigo.  
\- Lo sé, y no seas cursi ‘Sami, no te queda…- y dicho esto comenzó a correr, mientras Asami trataba de alcanzarlo entre risas.

(Hallelujah – Rammstein)

Widderstein estaba en el Industrial Stage con uno de sus éxitos: Lobgesang. Korra y el resto de Avatar entraban al backstage cuando la conocida canción del grupo alemán enardecía al público. Faltaba cerca de una hora para que los germanos terminaran su presentación y después de ellos estaría Lagoon Reel. Paralelamente a Avatar en el Brütal Stage, Töekomst tocaria en el Goth Stage, antecediendo a la esperada presentación de Heroica y su largamente ausente cantante Samantha Sams. Korra sentía como una rivalidad personal el tocar al mismo tiempo que Töekomst, pero aun a pesar de todo seguía siendo una fan y esperaba disfrutar su estadia ahí, como una fan mas, ademas lo que le había dicho Kuvira acerca de Anja y Shannon había llamado poderosamente su atención, además de que admiraba profundamente a esas cantantes.

\- Muy bien chicos, tienen una hora para hacer sus pruebas de sonido y lo que crean necesario.- Grito Varrick para hacerse oír por encima de la música.- Iroh nos asigno el backstage 4, así que ahí los veo.- Indico, mientras comenzaba a llamar de nuevo por teléfono.  
Los integrantes de Avatar hicieron caso, pero se detuvieron momentáneamente cuando oyeron a la gente gritar cuando terminaba la canción que tocaban los alemanes.

\- ¿Creen que estemos a la altura?- Pregunto Bolin, con algo de temblor en su voz.  
\- Lo haremos bien Bo… Nacimos para estar aquí.- Contesto Korra con una marcada sonrisa de suficiencia, que hacia creer que la Korra actual y la Korra del evento de la noche anterior eran dos personas distintas, aunque eso se debía a que Korra tenía un pequeño coctel químico corriéndole por las venas.   
Avatar llego al backstage indicado, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que Töekomst ya estaba ahí.  
\- Maravilloso…- Dijo Korra por lo bajo, mostrándose molesta ante la sorpresa de ver al otro grupo.  
\- Hola chicos, Creo que se equivocaron de backstage…- Dijo Asami, sonriente y conciliadora.  
\- No lo creo, Varrick nos dijo que Iroh nos asigno este backstage para nuestras pruebas de sonido. Mira los embalajes, esos son nuestros instrumentos.- Dijo con grave voz Korra señalando las cajas con el logo de Avatar.  
\- Debe de haber un error…- Expresó molesta Asami, sacando su celular y comenzado a buscar un numero.  
Korra por su parte se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que la playera sin mangas que traía hiciera resaltar sus ya marcados brazos, reforzando su furiosa mirada azul.  
Varrick llego cuando Asami aun trataba de comunicarse con alguien, y en un momento Mako lo puso al tanto de la situación no permitiendo que Korra hablara por que el ya conocía el carácter explosivo de su amiga.  
\- No se preocupen chicos. Una llamada a la persona indicada y todo quedara resuelto.- Sonrió Varrick.  
\- No se molesten.- Replico Asami, agriamente. – Töekomst… Nos vamos.-   
Korra miro impasiblemente mientras los integrantes de Töekomst levantaban sus instrumentos, y no abandono su postura claramente ofensiva, y para sorpresa de la misma Korra al saberse grosera no miro para nada cuando Asami fue la última en retirarse.  
\- Sabes que no te cuestiono frente a los demás a menos que sea necesario, pero… ¡Qué demonios fue lo que paso allá?.- Riño Tahno, haciéndole notar su molestia a Asami.  
\- Déjalo así Tahno…-  
\- ¡Pero…!  
\- No voy a discutir ahora.-   
\- Como digas…-   
Asami suspiro profundamente, delineando con sus dedos la tabaquera dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra.   
– Esto no salió como lo habías imaginado Asami…- Dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

Un par de llamadas telefónicas y 20 minutos después, bastaron para que un enorme tráiler se estacionara en la parte posterior a los escenarios, y de el descendieron un grupo de hombres bien coordinados que comenzaron a mover todo lo usado por Töekomst.  
\- ¡Asami! ¡Me acabo de enterar! Tuve un pequeño error de comunicación con Varrick y el backstage quedó ocupado…- Gritaba Iroh, tratando de arreglar en algo la situación.  
\- No te preocupes Iroh, ya quedo resuelto, mis contactos me facilitaron a este amable equipo de ingenieros que harán todo lo que necesitamos en un santiamén.- Sonrió Asami, comenzado a dar unas breves instrucciones al jefe de ingenieros que de inmediato se puso en acción.

(Angels – Within Temptation)

La hora había llegado, en el Brütal Stage los reflectores creaban un show de luces frente al público e inmediatamente después volvían al escenario, y era impresionante aun bajo la luz del casi mediodía, una bruma artificial comenzó a cubrir el escenario mientras salían violinistas desde los lados del escenario. La introducción de la canción comenzó con aquellos instrumentos de cuerdas, los reflectores se apagaron cuando la voz de Asami comenzó a escucharse, todo el público estaba en silencio, embelesados con la melodiosa voz de Asami, y cuando la Vintage Hot Rod telecaster de Tahno estalló con su sonido, haciendo que todos comenzaran a gritar.

(Trailblazer – Killer Instinct OST)

En el Brutal Stage el publico había comenzado a chiflar, la presentación ya tenía 8 minutos de retraso, y mientras el resto de los integrantes estaban listo para tocar, Korra aun se mantenía encerrada en el baño, podía escuchar la armonía, los riffs y todo el poder interpretativo de Töekomst desplegado y eso la hacía sentir por demás insegura, ya había tomado dos pastillas hacia un par de horas, pero ese demonio que la hacía sentir insegura crecía dentro de ella…

\- Al diablo….- Dijo para sí misma mientras engullía otro par de píldoras multicolores.

Cuando Korra Salió de ahí no había una emoción definida en su cara, solo un expresión de resolución y confianza, tomo su guitarra y se dirigió al escenario, y solo un poco antes de entrar volteo hacia sus evidentemente preocupados amigos.

\- Olvídense de la entrada que habíamos ensayado, improvisaremos…. – Sentencio Korra, y antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, Korra se lanzo al escenario

La líder de Avatar rasgueo con fuerza las cuerdas de su guitarra y aporreo el pedal con intensidad, como si quisiera librarse de algo, aunque la verdad en su mente era como si fuera una espectadora de sí misma, la Korra sobria que observaba como la “otra” Korra tomaba el control de su cuerpo, pero si dejaba aquellas pastillas no podría controlar sus nervios y su ansiedad.  
Además la hacían sentir fuerte, en control, mucho mejor de lo que podría hacer estando sin ellas.  
Y aunque tomados por sorpresa era obvio que Korra hacía sentir si liderazgo y capacidad para la guitarra, Mako secundo el acorde principal de la guitarra de Korra, e igualmente Opal comenzó a seguir el ritmo de aquella introducción que nunca antes había escuchado, pero que la joven de ojos azules hacía sonar estupendamente bien templada  
Igualmente el publico fue tomado por sorpresa, pero las palmas acompañando los riffs de Korra era señal suficiente de que se los había ganado con su gesto impetuoso.  
Los acordes de la guitarra de Korra comenzaron a acelerar, el tempo de la improvisada introducción aceleraba rápidamente e igualmente la emoción del público y de la misma Korra que se veía a sí misma haciendo algo que apenas y había soñado hacer.  
El ultimo acorde hizo eco en la multitud y Korra se alzo triunfante después de ese despliegue de habilidad, contemplo al mar de gente ávido de su música y de su presencia que se extendía frente a ella, convenciéndose a si misma que aquellas píldoras eran lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Fin del Capítulo 8


	9. Rock you like a Hurricane

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es solo un fanfic.   
Adicionalmente: en este fic se hace mención sobre situaciones sexuales, así como consumo de drogas, alcohol y otras situaciones de índole cuestionable, sin embargo con la mención de esto, NO se hace apología del uso y abuso de dichas sustancias, solo se mencionan con fines ficticios y mostrando una situación de drama narrativo. Si la mención de estos temas causa algún conflicto con las creencias personales, religiosas o el conjunto de valores personales, lo mejor es que dejen de leer después de ver esta advertencia.  
Gracias.   
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rockstars   
Capitulo 9

(Rock you like a Hurricane – Scorpions)

El conocido riff de una canción himno del rock de los 80’s empezó a escucharse, mientras una bien formada figura se veía enfundada en pantalones de cuero, su andar seguro hacia juego con su actitud, sus ojos azules fueron protegidos de un sol menguante que se ocultaba tras el horizonte tras el cristal de unos lentes oscuros, su cabellera castaña, ondeaba en el viento. Mientras al frente de ella se veía una poderosa motocicleta de marca conocida.  
Con el mismo gesto decidido, la joven mujer subió a la moto, ajusto el cuello de su chamarra de piel y mirando hacia un público invisible dijo:  
\- Que nadie te ponga límites, tus escoges tus propios caminos.-   
El motor de la moto rugió, levantando una nube de polvo y piedrecillas hacia la cámara y poco después se veía como mientras avanzaba rauda por el camino y el logo de la conocida marca de motos aparecía en toda la pantalla.  
\- Wow…- Dijo Opal, un poco incrédula por ver a Korra en un anuncio, y sobre todo porque ella no se había enterado, aunque también eso explicaba la procedencia de la nueva moto estacionada afuera de los departamentos donde vivían.  
Salió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, esperando contarle a su amiga acerca de que había visto su anuncio, seguida de cerca por Naga. Pero al dar vuelta al edificio se quedo fría, y un poco cohibida, así que tuvo que toser educadamente, para interrumpir.  
Subidas en la moto Korra se besaba apasionadamente con Kuvira, y si bien Opal sabia que aquel par había congeniado desde el Kraken fest e igualmente sabia que ambas se frecuentaban y salían en plan de diversión y se habían vuelto cercanas desde entonces, no imaginaba que “así de cercanas” se habían vuelto.  
\- Eeeeh… Perdonen… No sabía que ustedes… es decir…- Balbuceo Opal.  
Korra sonrió.  
\- Tranquila Opal, de todos modos te ibas a enterar pronto. ¿No es así Kuv?- Dijo Korra, guiñando un ojo.  
\- Jejejeje… Iba a ser sorpresa, cuando terminara la presentación de la canción en la que los dos grupos colaboramos, íbamos a cerrar con un beso en el escenario, pero en fin. Eres la primera en enterarte.- Sonrió Kuvira, tomando a Korra de la cintura.  
\- Oh vaya… Bueno… Las dejo solas… Sigan en lo suyo.- Dijo apenada Opal. – Vámonos Naga.- Agrego, jalando al enorme animal del collar.  
Kuvira no espero a que se escucharan los pasos de Opal en la distancia, tomo a Korra y la apretó contra si mientras buscaba sus labios con deseo, la otra correspondió el beso pero se desprendió al poco tiempo, buscando aire.  
\- Oh Dios… uuf… Que… cof… Intensa…- Dijo con voz entrecortada Korra, mientras Kuvira la veía complacida.  
\- Y espera a que pruebes esto…- Kuvira saco un estuche de metal del bolsillo de su chamarra, y extrajo un par de pastillas, las llevo a su boca y el sonido de sus dientes hizo claro que las había partido. De nuevo busco los labios de Korra y después de unos momentos de intercambiar saliva, las dos se separaron para sentir el efecto de lo que habían tomado.  
Korra levanto los hombros y se trono el cuello sonoramente, mientras que Kuvira solo se sostuvo de la parte posterior de la moto y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su larga trenza tocara el suelo.  
\- Mmmmmh… aaah…- Gimió sensualmente Kuvira, saboreando el efecto de la pastilla con sus sentidos.  
Por su parte Korra mantenía sus ojos cerrados, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a los efectos de la nueva sustancia que Kuvira le había presentado y si bien el efecto era enervante y poderoso, aun era un poco fuerte para ella.  
\- Vamos…. Es hora de que sacudamos la ciudad.- Murmuró Kuvira al oído de Korra, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo.  
Korra asintió con una sonrisa, las dos mujeres se ajustaron sus cascos y con Kuvira bien asida de su cintura, hizo derrapar la moto y salieron a toda velocidad hacia el distrito comercial de la ciudad.

(By demons be driven – Pantera)

La vida de Ryu había cambiado radicalmente, la “herencia” dejada por la Sra. Xing había sido rápidamente multiplicada al ser bien administrada y ahora el joven gozaba de un respetable colchón económico y el respeto y cariño de sus inquilinos, pero eso era la apariencia, la música agresiva y de bien templados riffs sacudía los vidrios de su modesto auto, había ido de compras y el asiento posterior llevaba las compras hechas y algunos encargos hechos por la anciana Sra. Bo que era su inquilina. Y su gesto tranquilo cambio un poco cuando llego a su hogar y ahí estaban reunidos sus inquilinos y un hombre alto, rechoncho y con una calvicie incipiente que rápidamente reconoció como el hijo mayor de la Sra. Xing.  
\- Eeeh… Hola. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto tímidamente al ver a tanta gente reunida.  
\- El Sr. Wei Xing quiere hablar contigo, al parecer trae algunos papeles de la difunta y quiere que desalojes inmediatamente. – Contestó Michael Yi, uno de sus inquilinos, padre de familia devoto y que le tenía aprecio a Ryu.  
\- ! Se acabo tu $%&#%& juego ¡ ! Estos son los papeles del testamento que mi madre escribió hace 4 años ¡ ! No sé a qué abogado sobornaste pero ahora mismo te largas a la “#%#%¡  
La gente se apiño alrededor, tratando de proteger a Ryu del enardecido sujeto, pero Ryu estaba tranquilo y poniendo las manos en alto les indico a sus vecinos que se calmaran.  
\- Tranquilícense todos por favor, estoy seguro que si hablo con el Sr. Xing todo quedara arreglado…. - Michael ¿Podrías llevarle sus compras a la Sra. Bo por favor?  
Los vecinos vieron con admiración el proceder de Ryu ante la situación, esa era una de las razones por las cuales los tenia de su lado, esta era una más de las veces en las que los hijos de la Sra. Xing iban a cuestionarlo por el hecho de haber perdido la herencia y sin embargo en siempre se mantenía amable y calmado.  
\- Ojala ponga en su lugar a ese tipo…- Murmuro entre dientes Michael sacando las compras del auto de Ryu.  
Con una actitud calmada Ryu se dirigió a la sala de la casa, mientras Wei lo tomo por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared.  
\- ¡Ya deja de actuar maldito “%$#! Falseaste documentos, sobornaste… Pero hasta aquí llegaste! - Amenazó.  
El semblante de Ryu cambio drásticamente, a pesar de que se veía delgado, los meses de trabajo en los muelles y el haber peleado por su sobrevivencia le habían dejado como consecuencia fuertes músculos, además de que fácilmente Wei le aventajaba veinte años de edad y el hecho de haber llevado buena parte de su vida de manera regalada no ayudaba a su condición física. Ryu apretó con fuerza las manos de su atacante y tras hacerlas bajar, levanto su puño izquierdo rápidamente y lo golpeo duramente en la quijada.  
\- Mi paciencia se acaba Wei, si te vas ahora, tal vez me olvide de todo este asunto.- Se burlo Ryu.  
\- ¡ Te meteré a la cárcel maldito “%$#$% ¡ - Grito Wei atacando torpemente a Ryu, pero este esquivo y lo golpeo de nuevo en el estomago.  
\- Ok… No mas advertencias…- Ryu levanto su puño y comenzó a golpear salvajemente a Wei hasta que su propia cara estuvo salpicada de sangre.   
Lentamente pero jadeando Ryu se puso de pie y camino alrededor del caído que entre quejidos y balbuceos ininteligibles aun trataba de maldecir a Ryu. Pero él sonrió, se puso de rodillas a espaldas del hombre y lo tomo por el cuello.  
\- Todos tenemos pecados que confesar, y creo que alguien tiene problemas de juego y enormes deudas que saldar…- Los ojos de Wei se abrieron con terror al escuchar esto. - Oh vaya… si no soy yo, creo que debes de ser tú…- Dijo Ryu burlonamente y comenzó a apretar el cuello de Wei con el antebrazo, y mientras se sacudía, Ryu no dejaba de hablarle al oído. – Y ya que estamos en esto…. Déjame decirte que yo mate a tu madre, la ahogue mientras dormía, con un cojín…. Créeme que se fue pacíficamente… Pero creo que te hare un favor… Solo por mi buen corazón…. El Señor Hao Feng Li envía sus saludos…- Al oír ese nombre, Wei sintió un enorme miedo y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.  
Entonces Ryu giro su muñeca y coloco su mano debajo del mentón de Wei y apoyándose con la otra mano hizo girar el cuello del aquel hombre que crujió con un sonido hueco y asqueroso.  
Ruy se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y un gesto de molestia, se limpio el sudor y la sangre con el antebrazo se dirigió a la cocina para asearse.   
Regreso poco después bebiéndose una lata de refresco y mientras veía con desprecio al cadáver, saco su celular y marco un número.  
\- Comunícame con el Sr. Hao Feng… Si soy Ryu… Saludos Sr. Hao, nuestro problema está resuelto… Sí, claro, lo espero aquí…-   
Ryu terminó la llamada y carraspeando, escupió con un gesto de desprecio el cadáver de Wei que le dirigía una mirada vacía, aunque evidenciaba el terror que había sentido antes de morir.  
Pasado un rato Ryu veía la televisión en la misma sala donde había cometido su crimen, estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen instantáneo e incluso estaba usando el cadáver de Wei como taburete para elevar sus pies. Pero en cuanto escucho el timbre de su puerta apago el televisor y con algo de fastidio se dirigió a abrir.  
\- Señor Hao Feng, es un gusto verlo de nuevo.- Dijo al abrir, dando una leve reverencia al líder de una de las Triadas.  
\- ¿Dónde está?.- Contestó el viejo, sin ocultar su impaciencia. Ryu se limito a hacer un además de que pasara con su mano, y el viejo se adelanto, quitándose el sombrero y dándoselo a uno de sus dos enormes guardaespaldas.  
Sujetándose el mentón con curiosidad el viejo levanto con la otra mano la cabeza del muerto Wei, murmuro algo en chino y la dejo caer en el charco de sangre coagulada en el que estaba.  
\- Me hubiera gustado hacer eso yo mismo… - Dijo el viejo, limpiandose la mano con un pañuelo. – Pero estos viejos huesos están cansados y débiles…- Sopeso. – Jun, Yi, llévenlo al auto, este maldito se paseare por todo el barrio, así sabrán que nadie juega con la Triada del Dragón Rojo.  
Los guardaespaldas obedecieron, Ryu les facilito un par de alfombras y así el cuerpo de Wei fue solo un paquete que se introdujo a la cajuela del auto del líder de la Triada. El viejo ya se retiraba cuando en el umbral, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Ryu nuevamente.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar a mi organización? Serias una buena adición, necesito jóvenes con un corazón frio como el tuyo.- Dijo el anciano señalando con el índice el pecho de Ryu.  
\- Lo considerare Sr. Hao… Aunque ahora que lo dice… Acerca de nuestra platica de la otra vez…-   
\- Es cierto.- El viejo introdujo la mano en su saco y extrajo una tarjeta. – Pregunta por Zolt “El Relámpago”, dile que yo te envío.-  
Ryu se inclino en reverencia para despedirse y el viejo asintió poniéndose el sombre de nuevo, y en tanto Ryu se quedo en la puerta viendo como se alejaba el lujoso auto.  
\- ¡Oye Ryu! ¿Vendiste esas alfombras? ¿Estás remodelando la casa?- Pregunto Michael, que en ese momento sacaba la basura a la calle.  
\- Algo así… Aquí entre nos te diré que la Sra. Xing tenía un pésimo gusto para decorar y además ya estaban manchadas.- Dijo Ryu con algo de burla en su voz.  
\- Aquel tipo… Wei, ¿ Te dio problemas? – Volvió a preguntar Michael, acercándose a Ryu.  
\- Ninguno, es mas. No creo que lo volvamos a ver por aquí.- Contesto Ryu sonriente.   
(Touch too much – AC/DC)  
Ryu volvió a encender la tv, vio con curiosidad una mancha café en la duela, y pensó que la sangre de Wei iba a ser una marca permanente, quizá debería de usar cloro y detergente, pero ya seria después por hoy estaba demasiado cansado y aburrido para hacer algo mas, así que comenzó a cambiar los canales aleatoriamente, estaba entre somnoliento y queriendo irse a dormir, así que se dispuso a pagar la televisión cuando vio algo que llamo su atención:  
Figura enfundada en cuero negro, un cabello castaño bailando en el viento y la voz que tantas veces había soñado, tropezando con la mesa de centro se abalanzó hacia la pantalla, tratando de grabar todo en su mente, era ella, su obsesión, su amor, su todo. Sus manos tocaron el cristal de LCD que producía aquellas imágenes.  
El anuncio termino y Ryu se puso de pie, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de 4 meses atrás, cuando en el Kraken fest estuvo casi a punto de tocarla, Korra que estaba entre la multitud mientras Anja y Shannon cantaban en el Goth Stage, él la pudo reconocer a pesar del hoodie que vestía, y si no hubiera sido por la mujer que estaba con ella y que la jalo del brazo seguramente hubiera podido tocarla antes de que aquel wall of death se formara y la perdiera de vista, pero aun así, su mano se había acercado lo suficiente y había logrado que unos pocos cabellos castaños se atoraran en la correa de su reloj, y estos ahora eran su mayor tesoro.  
Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, corrió las persianas y se acerco a un enorme ropero que estaba cerrado con candado, extrajo una llave que pendía de su cuello y abrió el ropero, una luz tenue se ilumino dentro del ropero y Ryu se regocijo con la vista, por dentro el ropero estaba tapizado de recortes de Korra procedentes de revistas, fotomontajes de internet que mostraban a una Korra desnuda o en situaciones sexuales, y al centro de todo ese “altar” estaba el poster que había comprado poco antes de huir de su casa y en una joyero estaban los preciosos cabellos de aquella persona que amaba… Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera averiguar más de ella a causa de sus contactos con las Triadas y con eso podría averiguar más sobre ella, así podría acercarse, tocarla, poseerla…  
Tomo un control remoto y al encenderse el aparato comenzó a escucharse la voz de Korra, se sentó frente a su altar y su mano se dirigió a su miembro viril, y centrado en su mundo imaginario comenzó a autocomplacerse. 

(In and out of Love – Armin Van Buuren feat. Sharon den Adel )

Una canción rítmica pero con una voz conocida era el despertador que Asami había asignado a su celular, dio la vuelta y por unos segundos el paisaje se le hizo desconocido, sacudió su cabeza y su pensamiento comenzó a aclararse, las memorias de las discusiones con su padre, sus obligaciones para con la empresa y demás la habían llevado a tomar una decisión que no había sido del agrado de Hiroshi, pero tenía que hacerse, dada la lejanía de la mansión con respecto a la ciudad.   
Hacia un poco más de dos meses que había decidido salir de la mansión Sato e irse a vivir a un departamento compartido con Tahno.  
Si bien no había descuidado sus labores como cara de Sato Motors ni tampoco su carrera musical el horario estaba empezándole a pasar factura por lo que aquel día había programado su alarma mas tarde de lo habitual ya que su primera cita agendada era a la 1 p.m. y mientras podría darse un tiempo de relajación y bajarle un poco a su ritmo habitual.  
Con los ojos aun hinchados y entrecerrados debido al sueño comenzó a hacer todo en automático, el resabio amargo en su boca a causa de haber bebido algunos vasos de escocés de una sola malta solo con hielo y varios cigarros, le hizo recordar que el cansancio la hbia hecho ir a dormir antes de asearse, causa por la cual aun estaba con el maquillaje corrido debido a la almohada.  
Con movimientos automáticos tomo el tubo de dentífrico del lavabo pero al apretarlo se embarro los dedos por que “alguien” no lo había cerrado la última vez que lo uso. Con toda calma puso las manos sobre el lavabo y aplico agua fría sobre su rostro y lo lavo con calma, escuchando como el agua caía en la regadera y alguien tarareaba una canción.  
Hizo un mueca traviesa y jalo la cadena del inodoro, causando que el ocupante de la regadera lanzara un grito ahogado a causa del cambio de temperatura del agua y entre la confusión el grito y el desconcierto el ocupante cayó al suelo, envuelto por la cortina de baño y justo Asami tomaba aire para increpar a Tahno cuando su cara torno roja y el aire tomado se convirtió en tos y muy apenada se giro para no ver al joven desnudo en el suelo.  
\- ¡L-lo siento!.- Dijo apenada, saliendo del baño a toda prisa.  
Minutos después la situación ya había sido aclarada por el mismo Tahno, y Asami ya desayunaba aunque su gesto de disgusto se mantenía en su cara.  
\- Bueno… Nos vemos, si no, no llegare a tiempo a la universidad… - Dijo el joven del baño, despidiéndose de Tahno con un breve beso.- Gusto en conocerte Asami…- Se despidió, cerrando la puerta.  
Asami solo agito la mano de lado, ay que aun no podía ver a la cara al joven debido a la vergüenza que sentía.  
\- La próxima vez que traigas una visita, haz el favor de avisarme antes…- Gruño la joven Sato.  
\- Mmmmh, creo recordar que lo mencione por teléfono hace como 5 días, pero alguien estaba muy ocupada en ese momento que no me puso atención. – Acuso Tahno, sonriendo y sirviéndole un poco de tocino frito a Asami.  
\- Maldición… Este horario va a matarme…- Se quejo Asami, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa del desayunador, admitiendo su culpa.  
\- Si el horario no te mata, los cigarros y el alcohol lo harán.- Contesto incisivo Tahno, mientras Asami le dedico una mirada fría y acusadora. – Ya sé que la Srita. Sato ya es una niña grande que no necesita que le digan que hacer, pero como tu mejor amigo tengo que cuidarte, fumas y bebes como aquel tipo Killmister.-  
\- Ok, ok. Admito que últimamente he estado bebiendo y fumando de más, pero todo es por el stress. Tú sabes… Ya no soporto trabajar junto al viejo.-  
\- Deberías de ver cómo arreglar las cosas con tu viejo, después de todo es tu uni….-  
\- ¡No lo digas! – Gritó Asami, golpeando la mesa con los puños. – Jamás le perdonare lo que paso con mi Mamá.  
Tahno guardo silencio, a pesar de que sabía que ya habían pasado varios años, Asami aun tenía una reacción violenta cuando se mencionaba a su madre.  
El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, y para evitar tensiones Tahno encendió la televisión como ruido ambiental.  
-“Que nadie te ponga límites, tu escoges tus propios caminos.”- Se escucho en la televisión, y Asami reconoció el particular timbre de voz. Giró en su silla y vio por una fracción de segundo el rostro de Korra y después el logo de la marca de motocicletas.  
\- Vaya, parece que Varrick ya empezó a moverse en publicidad también.- Dijo Tahno mientras apuraba su café.  
\- Y eso me recuerda de que hace días que hemos pospuesto los ensayos, quiero que cites a todos para mañana a las… - Un ataque de tos interrumpió a Asami, y mientras Tahno se acercaba para prestarle auxilio, ella lo detuvo con una señal de su mano y solo se dirigió a tomar un vaso, mientras la tos seguía ahogando su voz. – Estoy bien… estoy bien.  
\- Los cigarros Asami… son los cigarros. – Aclaro Tahno, genuinamente preocupado por su amiga.  
\- No soy un viejo fumador empedernido Tahno… Fue solo un leve ataque tos.- Contesto Asami, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su habitación.- Y no lo olvides, cítalos para mañana a las 5 de la tarde en el estudio.   
\- Muy bien Asami, lo que tu digas… Lo que tú digas…- Murmuro Tahno, sabiendo que Asami tenía un problema.

(The Unforgiven – Apocalyptica )

Hiroshi se abotonaba su camisa, mientras que en aquella habitación pintada de color verde una enfermera recogía la última las placas y otros estudios que había tomado de él.  
Un rato después ya se encontraba en la oficina del médico que con un gesto intranquilo revisaba todos los resultados.  
\- Dímelo sin rodeos Pakku.- Sentencio Hiroshi.  
El médico se quito los lentes y apago la lámpara donde se veían las placas de tórax que hacía poco le habían tomado a Hiroshi.  
\- No hay una forma fácil de decir esto Hiroshi… Estas muriendo. El tratamiento no está funcionando y aun en el mejor de los casos te quedan 8 meses de vida, quizá un año, si te cuidas.- Los dos guardaron silencio, Hiroshi bajo su semblante, pero también había estado preparado para esa noticia desde hacia tiempo. – Hay un Doctor en Alemania, tiene un tratamiento experimental que quizá…- Agrego Pakku, comenzado a escribir algo en una hoja.  
\- No Pakku, podrás engañar a la muerte durante un poco de tiempo, pero al final siempre te encontrara, y creo que ya es hora de aceptar los hechos. – Dijo Hiroshi, con completa tranquilidad.  
\- Aun queda la opción del trasplante.-  
\- Ya me habías mencionado eso, también de que encontrar un donante compatible es algo bastante improbable, además de que es posible de que mis pulmones no resistan.-  
Pakku deslizo su mano desde el cuello hasta su nuca, no sabiendo que más poder hacer por su amigo.  
\- Debes de decirle a Asami…- Sentenció Pakku.  
\- A su tiempo.-  
\- También debes de contarle la verdad sobre Yasuko.-  
\- A su tiempo.-  
Hiroshi se puso de pie y se despidió de su amigo, con paso lento se dirigió fuera del hospital y cuando estuvo afuera, espero por su auto y mientras estaba ya en el asiento posterior de la limosina tomó el teléfono.  
\- Hola Suki, Cancela todas mis citas por el día de hoy y también avisa a Sung que prepare el helicóptero. Le diré el destino cuando estemos en el aire.-  
( La Grange – ZZ Top)  
Tenzin había sido toda una leyenda musical en su tiempo o mejor dicho su participación como “Arrow” en el grupo Flying Bison lo había sido. Los años 60’s habían sido agitados, durante esos años ese grupo de rock había nacido, con influencias folk y R & B, le habían dado un estilo único de la década, y durante los 70’s se influenciaron del Disco y otros géneros y fue cuando su leyenda nació, durante los 80 llegaron a la cúspide y ese cúspide se convirtió en declive justo al final de la década, su ultimo concierto conmemoro la caída del muro de Berlín, y desde entonces “Arrow” desapareció. Pero Tenzin decidió dejar aquel mundo atrás, con sus ganancias compro una isla cerca de Ciudad República y se dedico a hacer un proyecto de granja ecológicamente sostenible y ya pocos recordaban su pasado como el intrépido “Arrow” de “Flying Bison”, y Hiroshi era uno de ellos.  
El helicóptero sobrevoló la isla, buscando un sitio para aterrizar, y un alto hombre calvo comenzo a hacer señales, indicándoles un amplio prado cubierto de pasto.  
\- La última vez que te vi, llegaste en barco y Asami apenas caminaba Hiroshi.- Dijo sonriente el hombre calvo, abrazando afectuosamente al canoso Hiroshi.  
\- Ha pasado tiempo viejo amigo…-   
\- ¿Vienes solo? ¿Dónde está Asami?.- Pregunto Tenzin, pero Hiroshi negó con la cabeza.  
\- Han pasado muchas cosas Tenzin…- Contestó Sato, sosteniendo el brazo de su amigo. - ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar?  
\- Claro, claro.-   
Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre tazas de té, recuerdos y otros eventos, si bien tenían algo de comunicación vía telefónica, esta era esporádica y no se compraba a una conversación cara a cara.  
Y como en toda conversación que tiende a volverse seria, el silencio llego cuando Hiroshi tomo una taza de té entre ambas manos y Tenzin daba vuelta a un lp en una tornamesa.  
\- Me estoy muriendo Tenzin…- Dijo finalmente Hiroshi.  
\- Un día mas es en realidad un día menos.- Rió con ironía Tenzin.  
\- Pero en mi caso, tengo fecha. Mi corazón está fallando.- Hiroshi comenzó a contarle la situación a Tenzin, incluidos sus problemas con Asami, su compañía y sobre todos sus temores.  
\- ¿Después de todos estos años has dejado que Asami te odie?- Pregunto incrédulo Tenzin.  
\- Me pareció lo más correcto en ese entonces. Ese odio que me tenía la motivo a crecer, a ser independiente y sobre todo a demostrarme que no era débil… Estoy tan orgulloso de ella…-   
\- ¿Y se lo has dicho alguna vez?- Hiroshi bajo el rostro y miro al piso al escuchar eso. – Creo que no… Aun así debes de arreglar tus asuntos con Asami, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-  
\- Lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí, te debo mucho… Desde que era un simple ingeniero de sonido con muchas ideas y tú el Rockstar consagrado con mucho dinero ocioso… tu préstamo hizo posible mi sueño de crear Sato Motors e industrias Futuro después. Y aun así debo de pedirte otro favor.- Y dicho esto Hiroshi comenzó a escribir algo en una hoja de papel.

(You give Love a Bad name – Bon Jovi)  
El Bar “La garra de Grendel” era un sitio concurrido en el distrito comercial de Cd. República, usualmente era visitado por figuras conocidas de la ciudad así como por músicos y gente de carácter bohemio, aunque también sus precios hacían que su accesos a veces fuera prohibitivo, razón por la cual a Mako le pareció bien la invitación de Zaheer y el resto de Red Lotus para ir a beber cerveza ahí, después de todo ahora ya era todo un Rockstar.  
Mako fue detenido en la puerta, pero blandiendo un billete de 200 yuanes frente a la cara del portero fue suficiente para poder entrar, y una vez adentro busco con la mirada a algún conocido.  
En un privado situado a su derecha vio un brazo tatuado agitarse, de inmediato reconoció a Ghazan que le indicaba donde estaban.  
\- Creímos que no vendrías.- Dijo Zaheer, separándose momentáneamente de P´li.  
\- No me perdería esta invitación por nada, aun no logro recordar lo que paso en la última fiesta que tuvimos.- Bromeo Mako, haciendo que los Red Lotus rieran de buena gana.  
\- Eres buen bebedor niño, jamás pesen que alguien como tú nos pudiera seguir el paso…- Dijo ruidosamente Ghazan, golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Mako.  
\- Y aun no han visto nada…- Sonrió Mako, levantando en alto una cerveza, dando a entender que estaría a la altura de la situación.  
Pasaron las horas, el alcohol y la botanas habían desfilado por aquel privado como un rio, y ya casi para terminar la noche y casi todo el mundo se había retirado los Red Lotus aun seguían de pie, ávidos de fiesta y o quizás de cosas más fuertes. Zaheer se levanto de la mesa mientras sacudía el exceso de polvo blanco de su nariz, tosió un poco y se aclaro la garganta con un trago de Jack Daniels, las líneas de polvo blanco habían desaparecido en poco tiempo, Mako aun no entendía bien eso, pero la verdad era que le temía, y ese miedo hacia que no quisiera probar.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar?- Dijo Zaheer, sacudiéndose la nariz con un dedo.  
\- Eeeeh…. No, con esto estoy bien…- Contesto, levantando un vaso de vodka y jugo de arándano.  
\- Como quieras, pero créeme que esto te haría elevarte como ninguna otra cosa.- Dijo Zaheer, hundiéndose de nuevo en los cojines mientras P´li se le iba encima.  
\- Deberías de relajarte más, después de todo, todos lo que andamos en este medio tarde o temprano probamos esto o aquello.- Rió Ghazan, ofreciéndole del cigarro que estaba fumando.  
\- Quizás después….- Rechazo nervioso. – Pero el tatuado no se ofendió y siguió fumando tranquilamente. – También acepte la invitación porque quería continuar con la plática del otro día…- Agrego, todavía nervioso Mako.  
\- ¿Qué platica?- Pregunto Ghazan, confundido.  
\- Acerca de abandonar Avatar.- Contesto Mako con toda seriedad.

Fin del Capitulo 9


	10. More than a Feeling

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es solo un fanfic.   
Adicionalmente: en este fic se hace mención sobre situaciones sexuales, así como consumo de drogas, alcohol y otras situaciones de índole cuestionable, sin embargo con la mención de esto, NO se hace apología del uso y abuso de dichas sustancias, solo se mencionan con fines ficticios y mostrando una situación de drama narrativo. Si la mención de estos temas causa algún conflicto con las creencias personales, religiosas o el conjunto de valores personales, lo mejor es que dejen de leer después de ver esta advertencia.  
Gracias.   
Las canciones mencionadas son un playlist sugerido, y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo son mencionadas por fines ilustrativos y para ayudar al entorno

Rockstars  
Capitulo 10

(More than a Feeling – Boston)

Los sistemas de riego automáticos creaban un arcoíris artificial con la luz de la mañana en la Isla a la que Tenzin había bautizado como “El Templo”.  
Su proyecto autosustentable comenzaba a rendir frutos, diversos estudiantes de agronomía de la universidad de Ciudad República iban a la isla a practicar e investigar las últimas técnicas de cultivo alternativo, y a pesar de que era aun temprano por la mañana la isla tenía bastante actividad.  
Pero desde que había amanecido Tenzin estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, observando con detenimiento un sobre de papel blanco que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro.  
En él estaba lo que podría decirse que erra la última voluntad de Hiroshi Sato, y en cierta manera era la culminación de un sueño, algo de lo que hacía años había escuchado hablar a su amigo, pero que creyó que nunca había pasado de proyecto.  
El otrora rockstar se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a su escritorio y saco una tablet, volviendo a su asiento. Su gesto se torno de concentración, y después de desconcierto.  
\- ¡ Jinora ! ¿Volviste a cambiar la configuración de la wi-fi?- Grito pidiendo ayuda.  
\- flyingbison777 es el password Papá.- Dijo una voz desde el piso inferior.  
El viejo tatuado arqueo sus cejas contrariado, a pesar de que trataba de ir al corriente de los tiempos, cosas tan simples como esa a veces lo contrariaban.  
Digito el password requerido y comenzó a navegar, la visita de Hiroshi había sido dentro de lo que cabía, amena, pero su viejo amigo había evitado hablar de Asami. Eso era muy extraño, digito en el buscador el nombre de Asami Sato, y de inmediato surgieron las noticias empresariales, la niña que él había conocido había crecido para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, el rostro de la compañía de su padre, además estaba Töekomst, al leer un extenso artículo de la banda Tenzin no pudo si no sonreír, Asami llevaba la música en la sangre, igual que Yasuko, igual que Hiroshi.  
Siguió leyendo notica tras notica, hasta que de pronto se topo con algo que lo hizo apretar la tablet entre sus manos.  
Korra Sialuk en boca de todos.  
La vocalista de Avatar ha sido vista últimamente acompañada de la líder y voz principal de la banda Koloso se rumora que “son más que amigas” y eso pondría en duda la sexualidad de ambas vocalistas que en anteriores ocasiones se han negado a declarar acerca del tema.  
Y por si fuera poco, la vocalista de Avatar ha sido vista últimamente en “La garra de Grendel” lugar que fue recientemente clausurado por ordenes de la policía de Ciudad República que investiga sobre supuesta venta de drogas y sustancias ilegales en dicho establecimiento.  
¿Estará Korra implicada en consumo de drogas?

Tenzin puso el aparato sobre la mesa, al lado de la carta, se sentó de nuevo, llevándose la mano al mentón y comenzó a acicalarse la barba concentradamente.  
Era curioso como el destino había puesto en caminos similares a Asami, a quien veía como una hija, y a Korra que había sido su alumna, se recrimino por sus múltiples ocupación que lo habían alejado de algunas personas, pero aun estaba a tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.  
Se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio y tomo el teléfono, marco rápidamente y sonrió cuando escucho una voz femenina contestarle.  
\- Hola Senna… Si, ha pasado algo de tiempo… ¿Podrías poner el altavoz? Quisiera hablar contigo y tu marido…-

(Pump it – Black Eyed Peas)

Asami se esforzó y lleno sus pulmones de aire, solo para ver una enorme ola que se erigía como una torre ante ella, no había tiempo de otra cosa, aspire rápidamente mientras que con rápidos movimientos subía hacia su tabla y comenzaba a brasear furiosa a favor del oleaje. Su cuerpo pegado a la tabal comenzó a perder la horizontal, y ella tomo impulso y se puso de pie sobre la tabal haciendo gala de un extraordinario equilibrio.  
Con agiles movimientos comenzó a meterse en “el tubo”, su sonrisa reflejaba muy bien lo animada y alegre que estaba en ese momento, compitiendo contra los elementos.  
Y a pesar de que se movía con velocidad, la ola se movía más rápido, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio la ola encima de ella.  
-Auch…- Dijo Tahno desde la playa al ver como la ola sepultaba a su amiga.  
Y conforme pasaban los segundos acerco su mano al celular y se disponía a marcar a emergencias cuando Asami salió del mar.   
\- ! Whoooooaaaaa ¡- Grito Asami, sonriendo ampliamente mientras que con un giro de su cabeza acomodo su cabello, que quedo con apariencia de haberlo peinado, haciendo pensar a quien la viera que nunca hubiera sido apaleada por una ola.  
Su cadenciosos caminar, aunado al diminuto bikini negro que llevaba hacia que miradas tanto envidiosas como lascivas se fijaran en ella, aunque esto parecía molestar más a Tahno que a ella misma.  
\- Asami, querida… He visto pañuelos con mas tela que eso que llamas bikini…- Dijo el joven, lanzando una mirada recelosa a un trío de hombres que miraban fijamente la escultural anatomía de su amiga.  
\- ! Pfffft ¡ Si abuela….- Se burlo Asami, exprimiendo de su cabello el exceso de agua, exagerando el gesto ya de por si sensual.  
\- Me sorprende que la señorita responsabilidad haya tomado en serio esto de las vacaciones, cuando me lo dijiste te juro que no te creí.- Ironizo Tahno, mientras Asami se sentaba a su lado.  
\- Hay asuntos que la junta directiva de Sato Motors quiere que vea, y además me entere de buena fuente que la CEO de Firebrand Tech está aquí en Miami para anunciar su nueva línea de productos.-  
\- Blablablabla… No entiendo cómo es que puedes retener tanta información.-  
\- No creas que no me cuesta trabajo…-   
La plática continuo, mientras se refrescaban con bebidas con sombrilla. Los dos jóvenes reían y hacían planes sobre el futuro de Töekomst y entre la charla Tahno también tenía que mostrar su mala actitud para alejar a algunos indeseables que se acercaban a Asami con obvias intenciones, lo cual le causaba risa a la joven Sato. Y entre risas y otras cosas, las horas pasaron rápidamente y una alarma proveniente del bolso de Asami, la hizo recordar que no todo era diversión.  
\- Se acabo el descanso, faltan 2 horas para la presentación de Firebrand.-  
Y así ambos jóvenes recogieron sus cosas y se retiraron de la playa cuando ya empezaba a atardecer.

( Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis )

Asami hacia zapping mientras hablaba por teléfono, se iba a tomar lo de las vacaciones en serio, además de que quería hacer una entrada triunfal como parte de la imagen de Sato Motors e Industrias Futuro, así que dicha entra triunfal incluiría limosina, un vestido de Versace para ella y un Hugo Boss para Tahno, eso sin mencionar la pequeña caja negra con el logo de Tiffany’s que valía mas de 100 mil dlls.   
\- Sí, estoy hospedada en el Conrad Miami… Espero que este en el vestíbulo del hotel en 40 minutos… Si, con cargo a la tarjeta empresarial de Sato Motors… Mmmmh…. ¿Y que incluye el paquete VIP Platinum?...-  
Y la joven Sato seguía escuchando las ventajas del dichoso paquete VIP Platino, mientras ella buscaba algún canal musical que realmente pasara música, extrañaba el MTV de sus años infantiles, lo único que quería algo de sonido ambiental, la estilista estaba a punto de llegar y ella quería algo d atmósfera relajante.   
Hasta que por fin apareció en la pantalla el rostro conocido de Kuvira, y ella dejo de hacer zapping.  
\- Me parece bien, quiero el paquete VIP Platinum… ¿Champagne de cortesía? Si… 1 Botella de Krug Private Cuvée me parece bien… No, mejor haga el cargo a mi tarjeta personal… Si, un momento le paso los datos en…. Un… momento.-   
Asami dejo caer el teléfono, la canción había terminado y ahora reparaba en el hecho de que Korra y Kuvira cantaban juntas, y ahora que la canción había terminado, las dos mujeres se daban un apasionado beso en los labios.  
Tahno salía de su habitación, e igualmente enmudecía al ver lo que pasaba en la pantalla.  
Asami parpadeo un par de veces, y al darse cuenta de que había dejado caer el teléfono, miro de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Recogió el teléfono del piso alfombrado y camino hacia su cartera para dar los datos de su tarjeta.  
Tahno por su parte tenia ambas manos cubriendo su boca en una clara expresion de asombro, el conocía los rumores de que posiblemente Kuvira era lesbiana, ahora esto era mucho mas que una declaración explícita, para ambas Korra y Kuvira.  
A miles de Kilómetros de ahí, en la isla/granja de Tenzin, Ikky salía corriendo de su cuarto casi tirando a Jinora en su camino.  
\- ¡ Oye ! – Grito Jinora, visiblemente enfadada.  
\- ¡No hay tiempo para disculpas! ¡Mira la televisión de mi cuarto!- Dijo la menor de las hijas de Tenzin, y viendo el desconcierto en esos ojos, Jinora se metió a la habitación y observo lo que decía su hermana.  
\- Ooooh poooor Diiioooos.- Exclamo Jinora, viendo como Korra besaba apasionadamente a otra mujer, mientras que el comentarista de noticas decía algo sobre la comunidad LBGT y la imagen del beso se repetía en un loop.  
Casi al mismo tiempo Ikky encendía la televisión en el estudio de su padre, interrumpiendo la llamada que estaba haciendo, y cuando iba a reprenderla la adolescente gesticulaba y hablaba señas, mientras manipulaba el control remoto de aquella televisión. Tenzin no atino a decir palabra, la única evidencia de que estaba sorprendido y posiblemente muy enojado era el rojo intenso que coloreaba su cara y la vena en su frente que ahora sobresalía como si fuera a estallar.  
\- …. Tonraq, Senna, lo mejor es que se sienten. Busquen las noticias más reciente de Korra en internet… No, no creo que sea algo grave… Lo mejor es que lo veían por si mismos… Sí, me comunicare después.-  
El hombre se dejo caer en el sillón de su estudio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía viejo y fuera de lugar, y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado alguien a quien veía como una hija mas.

( I feel Love – Donna Summer)

El ritmo de la canción era un rítmico beat electrónico que podía hacer que hasta el más reacio empezara por lo menos a golpear los pies con su contagioso ritmo, La canción era una de las clásicas melodías que evocaban a los turbulentos años 70, los pantalones acampanados, los estoperoles y demás moda estrafalaria. Pero en la habitación vip de aquel hotel Kuvira se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para recogerse el cabello, siguiendo aquel sensual ritmo que igualmente la hacía mover las caderas, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una leve capa de sudor y agua procedente de su cabello mojado.  
Korra yacía debajo de ella lamiendo cada centímetro de piel sensible que encontraba en el camino de su lengua ávida. Kuvira gimió arqueando su espalda, su respiración entrecortada alcanzo a susurrar una palabras:  
\- Oh…. K-korra… -   
La lengua de la morena trazo círculos en un punto carnoso y sobresaliente entre los labios de su pareja, arrancándole un sonoro grito de placer. Kuvira sujeto con fuerza la cabeza de Korra entre su piernas, mientras agitaba su cadera furiosamente, hasta que pasados unos minutos cayó de espaldas, como si se hubiera desmayado. Korra se movió felinamente por encima de su cuerpo desnudo y le dedico una mirada perversa con sus profundos ojos azules.  
\- - Me habías dicho que eras una fiera…-  
Kuvira solo la jalo hacia ella, sin abrir los ojos, la abrazo y la hizo que se acostara a su lado.  
\- Ssssh mi amor, Espera a que me recupere y veras.- Amenazo la chica del lunar coqueto.  
Pero Korra no estaba cansada, el efecto de la adrenalina se había combinado con las pastillas que había tomado casi al iniciar el concierto. Espero unos minutos hasta asegurarse que Kuvira ya dormía, y salió de la cama en dirección al baño. Contemplo unos instantes su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, había marcas de mordidas y algunos chupetones en varias partes de su cuerpo, recorrió la línea de sus pechos sintiendo algo de dolor por una mordida especialmente fuerte, se sorprendió al ver sus costillas sobresalir, recorrió su torso y su hombro izquierdo, de ahí paso a su rostro y se fijo en sus pómulos. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero había perdido peso, quizás era por todo el estrés extra que estaba soportando, o quizás eran las pastillas, ya que cuando las tomaba el hambre y el sueño desaparecían, así podía trabajar toda la noche en alguna nueva canción o simplemente relajarse manejando su motocicleta por la ciudad. Se dirigió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente alejara esas ideas.  
Después de una larga ducha, tomo el control remoto de un mueble y encendió la televisión. Cambiaba de un canal a otro buscando algo incierto, quizás debería de apagar el aparato y volver a su guitarra, pero justo pensaba eso cuando una imagen conocida la hizo sentarse en la cama y despertar a Kuvira.  
\- Pssst… Kuvi, Amor, estamos en la televisión.-   
La otra joven se medio despertó y se giro sobre la cama, con la mirada parcialmente perdida entre el sueño y el efecto de ciertas pastillas, acomodo su rostro sobre la pierna de Korra como si se tratara de un cachorro.  
\- Miiiiiraaaa, eshtamosh ennn laaaa teeeele…- Dijo somnolienta.  
La imagen del beso entre las dos cantantes se había convertido en algo viral, estaba en los medios, en internet, incluso había memes.  
\- Esto… No me lo esperaba…- Dijo Kuvira sentándose a lado de Korra completamente despierta ya. – Pareciera que no pasó otra cosa anoche más que el beso que nos dimos… Es más nadie menciona a Mak…-  
\- No menciones a ese maldito traidor.- Gruño Korra, mostrando su desprecio.  
Recordó la discusión de horas antes, como Mako había llamado a una conferencia de prensa apenas una hora antes de la presentación del sencillo que tocarían Avatar y Kolossus. Incluso había tenido la osadía de aparecerse en el lugar de la presentación para ofrecer a su anteriores compañeros la opción de dejar Avatar y unirse a él en un nuevo proyecto. Pero la reacción de Korra había sido por demás explosiva, había golpeado a Mako y había hecho que los guardias lo echaran del auditorio. Lo único que lamentaba era el dilema en el que había puesto a Bolin que aunque había cumplido con el compromiso de la noche estaba por demás confundido.  
\- Si quieres te presto a Sage por unos meses en lo que haces audiciones.- Ofreció Kuvira, acariciando la pierna de Korra por debajo de la Bata.  
\- No gracias…. Cubriré la guitarra principal, no sería la primera vez.- Contesto Korra, apagando la televisión.  
Los dedos de Kuvira comenzaron a explorar un poco más al interior de los muslos de Korra, y un profundo suspiro fue la respuesta de su acción, el control remoto cayo de las mano de Korra mientras los labios de su pareja recorrían su cuello y comenzaban a despojarla de la bata de baño. EL juego volvía a empezar, los besos y las caricias. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a explorarse nuevo, solo que ahora Kuvira era la que sonreía con malicia, mientras que sus dedos diestramente hacían que Korra abriera su boca sin decir palabra. La morena decidido dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, así que se relajo y se entrego por completo a lo que su amante dispusiera… Pero entonces sonó su teléfono.  
\- Déjalo sonar…- Ordeno Kuvira.  
Korra estaba tentada a hacerlo, pero entonces recordó que había apagado el teléfono que le había dado Varrick y solo le quedaba su teléfono personal. Se despego de las caricias de Kuvira que la miro con desaprobación.  
\- D-debo c-contestar…- Jadeo.  
Extrajo el teléfono de su bolsa y movió su dedo por la pantalla, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su expresión se congelo y se convirtió en autentica preocupación.  
\- Eeeeh…. Hola Papá…- 

( Montagues and Capulets ( Prokofiev) – Epica ) 

La limosina negra se detuvo frente al vestíbulo del hotel, un valet dispuesto abrió la puerta del vehículo y de el bajo una impresionante figura vestida en un igualmente impecable negro. Ciertamente el Versace que vestía exaltaba los atributos de la joven heredera Sato, estilizada bajo aquellas prendas y aunado a su andar seguro e hipnotizante se convirtió inmediatamente en el centro de las miradas y de los flashes de las cámaras. Por su parte Tahno no dejaba de sonreír y mostrar todo su encanto, haciendo que también algunas miradas se fijaran en su elegante figura.   
\- Creo que ya dimos suficiente espectáculo por hoy…- Dijo en voz baja Asami, guiñándole un ojo a Tahno.  
Y mientras los flases destellaban, Tahno ofreció su brazo con gesto coqueto a Asami, a lo que esta sonrió y así ambos entraron al evento de Firebrand.  
Momentos antes, la vocero de Firebrand era una energética joven que sonreía ampliamente mientas mostraba los atributos de los aparatos de Firebrand Tech, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando los flashes y los reporteros apuntaban hacia una pareja vestida de negro que por un momento acapararon toda la atención. La joven en el escenario, tosió modestamente y dijo una broma rápida indicando alguna mal función en su micrófono, los asistentes rieron y ella continúo con su presentación.  
Pero mientras, en la sala de control una mujer de mirada ambarina y afilados rasgos veía con cierto interés a la recién llegada, con la yema de sus dedos toco su pantalla táctil, haciendo que las cámaras de vigilancia tomaran un acercamiento a la recién llegada.   
Una imagen estática de aquel rostro y un software de reconocimiento fácil le dieron la identidad de la joven en pocos segundos a lo cual sonrió.  
\- Así que ella es Asami Sato… ¿Qué querrá la heredera del imperio Sato aquí?.-  
\- ¿Quiere que investigue Señorita Azula?- Dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y serio semblante.  
\- Haz lo usual… Solo tengo curiosidad.-  
La otra joven no dijo nada más, y simplemente se retiro de ahí como una sombra.  
Horas y varias copas de escocés mas tarde, Asami y Tahno volvían a su habitación de hotel, si bien Tahno había bebido, sus dos copas no se comparaban a la casi botella completa que había bebido su amiga, si bien era bastante controlada, había tenido que convencerla de retirarse antes de que algún paparazzi se diera cuenta de su evidente estado inconveniente, además de que había sostenido el sedosos cabello negro mientras la joven expulsaba todo cuanto había comido anteriormente.  
\- Taaaahnoooo, ¿Teee eedisho quee teeamooo?.- Confesó Asami, causándole una sonrisa incomoda a su amigo.  
\- Como 10 veces la última hora Asami…-   
\- Esssh queee esh sssierrto.. Ereeesh cooomo miermaaaaano…- Balbuceo Asami.  
Tahno sonrió de nuevo, quien a pesar de tener buena forma física batallaba un poco para sostener el peso muerto del cuerpo de Asami, pero con algo de esfuerzo consiguió acostarla en su cama.  
\- Voy por algo de comer. Trata de no ahogarte con tu vomito mientras vuelvo.- Sentencio Tahno con sarcasmo cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Asami.  
Asami abrió los ojos, por un momento en su mente giro el recuerdo de un día en la playa, su madre aun vivía y se sentía bien cuando eran una familia, repaso el recuerdo una y otra vez en su mente, tanto como su mareo se lo permitía, quería dormir, olvidarse por unas horas de todo, pero había algo que no la dejaba.  
Su teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso, se sentó de golpe y su mirada perdió enfoque y por poco vomita de nuevo debido al mareo, hizo acopio de fuerza y camino hasta el sillón donde estaba su bolso y saco el celular.  
\- ¿Hoola? – Dijo, tratando de controlar su voz y no escucharse mal. Pero las primeras palabras que escucho, la hicieron recuperar la compostura. – Salgo para allá en el primer vuelo disponible.- Sentencio, con el miedo empañando sus ojos verdes.  
\- ¿Asami? ¿Aun no te duermes?- Pregunto Tahno, entrando de nuevo al cuarto.  
\- A Papá le acaba de dar un infarto.- Contesto Asami con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

( Missing – Evanescense )  
Ryu apago el cigarro, aplastándolo contra el suelo con la suela de sus botas, estaba ansioso, hacia días que había hablado con Zolt y que usando su leve influencia con Hao Feng se había vuelto uno más de sus “empleados”, si bien tanto Zolt como Hao Feng creían que se había unido a sus filas por su creciente dependencia a “sus productos” la verdadera razón para esto, era que había descubierto algo interesante, pero que también lo hacía enojar. Así que esperaba que eso le rindiera algún fruto cuando escucho las llantas de un auto chirriar en la callejuela que estaba justo detrás de él.  
Mastico una pastilla que saco de su bolsillo y mientras caminaba hacia aquella calle, encendió otro cigarro.  
\- Hey… ¿Tú eres Max?.- Pregunto, sosteniendo el cigarro entre sus dedos.  
\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?.- Contesto el aludido levantándose el gorro de su chamarra.  
\- Esto es lo que le pasa a los traidores.- Dijo casi al oído del otro hombre, mientras sentía como su mano se llenaba de una sensación tibia y húmeda.  
El otro tipo se aferro a los hombros de Ryu, tratando de defenderse, pero el cuchillo del nuevo empleado de la Triada se hundía de nuevo en su víctima, y finalmente cayó al suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre. Ryu tomo el cuerpo y lo puso en el asiento del pasajero del ruinosos auto estacionado a pocos pasos de ahí, tomo su celular y marco un número ya conocido.  
\- ¿Sr. Zolt?... Si, está hecho… No se preocupe por la limpieza, yo me encargo. –   
Ryu arranco el auto y tomo rumbo hacia su ya conocido rumbo de los muelles, condijo por un rato y hasta que encontró un paraje solitario, con asombrosa sangre fría saco una pequeña botella de liquido para encendedor de su chamarra y roció con ella el cadáver del hombre llamado Max y también el interior del auto. Con gesto despreocupado arrojo el cigarro encendido al interior y después de una ligera chispa, las llamas empezaron a consumir el auto, en esas llamas se deshizo de los guantes que usaba y también de la chamarra manchada de sangre y comenzó a caminar mientras el auto se consumía a sus espaldas.  
Días después Ryu seguía esperaba en un auto ruinoso que había comprado recientemente, ahora ocupaba el lugar que había sido de Max, esperaba que sus contactos hubieran tenido razón. Pero por lo mismo no le quedaba más que esperar.  
Ya la noche había avanzado y no había señales de lo que tanto esperaba, mientras no dejaba de reproducir un video en su celular, la imagen se había pixelado al hacer zoom muchas veces, y mas con la conversión del video a un formato portátil pero aun así se distinguía: Eran Kuvira y Korra besándose, pero la expresión de Ryu era de odio y rencor.  
\- Maldita…- Gruño entre dientes.  
Apago el celular y lo guardo rápidamente al escuchar un motor que se aproximaba y casi no pudo contener la sonrisa cuando vio que era una moto idéntica a la del anuncio que había protagonizado Korra.  
\- Hey hola… ¿ Que paso con Max?.- Pregunto una voz femenina oculta detrás del casco de motociclista.  
\- Max ya no vendrá por aquí, tuvo un “accidente” – Contesto Ryu, haciendo mofa, enfatizando el gesto usando las manos para señalar las comillas sobre lo que decía.  
\- Pero veras que mi producto es mucho mejor que lo que el vendía.- Sonrió zalamero Ryu, extendiendo en su mano una pequeña bolsa con varias pastillas multicolor.

Fin del Capítulo 10.


End file.
